An Apocalypse of Monster Proportions
by Kristen257
Summary: AngelBuffyMonsters Inc. Crossover: The end of all worlds is coming. The Scoobies and the Fang Gang will need to rely on old friends to stop the Apocalypse this time. Full Summary Inside. Undergoing Rewrites, New Part 1 and Part 11.
1. An Apocalypse of Monster Proportions 1

**Name:** Kristen

**Title:** An Apocalypse of Monster Proportions Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters on Angel or Buffy. Nor, do I own any of the characters from Monster Inc. Only this humble plot belongs to me.

**Pairings:** Dawn/Connor, Cordy/Angel, Fred/Gunn, Buffy/Xander

**Spoilers:** The Monsters Inc. movie, Season 3 of Angel, and Season 6 of Buffy and slight spoilers for the beginning of Season 4 on Angel and the beginning of Season 7 on Buffy. This is AU so I'm picking and choosing how much of canon will make it into the story. Everything should be explained in the story, but if you have questions feel free to email me or leave your question in a review.

**Summary:** Ats/Btvs/Monsters Inc. crossover. Originally based on a challenge found at Your Mission. The end of all worlds is coming. The Scoobies and the Fang Gang will need to rely on old friends to stop the Apocalypse this time, and Dawn will find out there's a lot more to being the Key than she thought and more about her origins than she ever imagined.

**Distribution:** My site, Unnatural, Twisting the Hellmouth, Shades of Grey, Make Believe… Anywhere else? If you want it, ask first.

**Feedback:** Is much appreciated.

**AN:** There were certain things I wanted to change from canon and I was just going to include them in the author's notes but that was a little lengthy so I've chosen to write it all into the first part explaining things instead. I'm setting this after the season 3 finale of Angel and the season 6 finale of Buffy. This goes AU directly from there though I have borrowed a few bits from the first few episodes of Season 7 of Buffy and the first episode of Angel season 4. I'm not including the whole conversation between Angel and Connor in this part because others have done it far better than I could. You should also know that Lorne never left for Vegas and Cordelia was never a higher being. A couple lines in this part are borrowed from the Buffy episode Same Time Same Place.

**AN 2:** I've had a really bad couple of years which left me uninspired and unhappy about my writing. But, recently I've become inspired again and I'm trying to pick up where I left off. I've started writing new chapters for this and I'm also rewriting previous chapters. Enjoy, and please tell me what you think of the new and hopefully improved chapters.

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

Finally, after Connor was beginning to think he'd have to break the door down to get inside, Wesley answered. The door flew open and the man standing there looked as if he'd like to blast his visitor straight to hell. If looks alone could kill, Connor would already be dead. Still, he'd made it this far and he would go further still. "Wesley?" 

The moment Connor said the Watcher's name, he could see Wesley's manners battle with his alcohol haze and decide it wasn't worth it. "What do you want?"

It was rude, but most days Connor and manners were acquaintances rather than fast friends so he let the ex-watcher's poor attitude slide. "I know where Angel is and we have to go get him."

Wesley snorted. "I searched for him for weeks without success. What makes you so sure you know where he is? " Wesley asked, then turned around and headed back into his apartment. He left the door open which Connor considered permission enough to come inside and keep talking.

Connor followed the sound of bottles and glass clinking as Wesley poured his self another drink. Apparently there was still too much blood and not enough alcohol in his system.

Connor rolled his eyes. It figured.

Things were not going the way he wanted them to go. Now that his conscience had finally won the battle Connor wanted to get this over with as fast as possible. He pushed rudely past Wesley causing him to spill some of his drink on the floor. The bottles laying everywhere spelled out the knowledge that Wesley had consumed enough alcohol to float a ship. Which was good, because one of them needed to know how to handle one later. There was rarely enough water in Quortoth to drink much less necessitate the skill of driving a boat. Or maybe the term was steer. Connor was still not familiar enough with this world to know the difference. During his only boating experience a few months ago Connor was more concerned with his revenge than how to operate a boat.

While Wesley waited for the alcohol to kick in with that pleasantly numb feeling he treasured, he backtracked and closed the still open door. Not that he cared if anyone strolled in with bad intentions. When Wesley wasn't angry or guilty about the state of his life, he was tired, so tired of the mess he'd made of his and everyone else's life. Still, the part of his brain that wasn't self-destructive had enough presence of mind to wonder if an open door was enough to give a vampire an invite to his apartment and nagged at him until the door was closed.

Connor watched him make his way to the sofa in that careful way some drunks have without falling. Wesley ran a hand over his face, which looked like it hadn't been shaved in days. "I'm too drunk for this or maybe not drunk enough," he said quietly staring into the amber liquid. The drink in his hand provided no clarification as he considered the level of alcohol he needed in his system to handle this situation. Alcohol had filled the hole lately left by his friends abandoning him, two murder attempts, and his failure to put things to rights with every attempt.

Wesley was asking the wrong person for sympathy. At the moment Connor had none. "Then you'd better do something about it, shouldn't you?" It was probably a good idea anyway. He'd seen a commercial on the TV yesterday that extolled the dangers of drinking while boating. Apparently they didn't mix. Not that he cared much. If the boat capsized and Angel was still left in the sea… well Connor had tried then hadn't he? Nobody could blame him if he didn't succeed. Immediately after he had that thought Connor's newly awakened conscience regarding Angel objected. Who knew the unnatural child of two vampires could have one? His father would be surprised. No. Not Father. Holtz.

It was still hard for him to accept that the man who raised him and taught him how to survive in Quortoth was wrong and deceitful about his vampire father. And if there's anything Connor had learned from staying at the Hyperion, he reluctantly had to admit that it was the truth. No matter how much it hurt that the truth wasn't what he thought it was, Connor couldn't push it aside. Contrary to his previous beliefs, Connor had meant nothing to Holtz and everything to Angel. He hated realizing that he was nothing more than a dark weapon that Holtz lowered himself to using in his holy war with Angelus. No more though. He was no longer like the pawn in the chess game that Fred had taught him a few days ago. Interesting game that. Connor could think for himself now. And all that thinking had led him here. To the apartment of a man that looked like he hadn't cleaned his living space in weeks much less cared about his personal hygiene.

Connor headed into the kitchen and looked around for the coffeemaker. Lorne had assured him after a night of what he called heavy schmoozing that coffee was an essential part of the hangover cure if you wanted to function with your head on. Gunn had then interrupted their conversation by pointing out that just because Lorne could still live without his head didn't mean that he was capable of doing much without it. Lorne had agreed and then proceeded to teach Connor how to make a proper cup of coffee while telling him all about the time his head was cut off in Pylea.

Connor started the coffee and waited impatiently for it to brew. He searched the cupboards for a clean mug and Tylenol. He soon realized that all the mugs Wesley owned were currently taking up residence in the sink and would have to be washed. He let out a frustrated sigh. Every delay meant one more minute in which Angel was buried beneath the ocean. By the time the mug was washed, the coffee was done, and the Tylenol found Connor was vibrating with barely restrained energy.

He shoved the mug and the drugs rather rudely at Wesley, but he couldn't bring himself to care much. He was on a mission and eager to see it done. He couldn't bring himself to think about what would come after. What Angel would say. What the others at the hotel would say when they found out what Connor had done to Angel. He knew that this was the right thing to do and part of that was dealing with everyone's reactions when he was done.

He would have to leave L.A. Angel and his friends wouldn't want him there after what he had done. Look at how they had treated Wesley, a man they were good friends with and had known a lot longer than Connor. Fred had said that Wesley used to be considered family. If this was how they treated family, how much more would they treat Connor? He was only Angel's son with a soulless vampire. Connor had not just betrayed Angel and everyone else like Wesley had. He hadn't been able to kill him, (he supposed he knew even then, but just couldn't admit to Angel's innocence) but he had sentenced Angel to a slow death and exiled him from his family below the sea. Connor wasn't expecting any of the same treatment he had enjoyed before. Hanging around with Gunn like a little brother, letting Cordelia and Fred fuss over him, and Lorne teach him about the wonders of this dimension, even alcohol when Fred wasn't looking. Connor would be lucky if they just threw him out like they had Wesley. Having a conscience just sucked.

* * *

Later, after Wesley had sobered up, things began to go fast enough to suit Connor who just wanted to get this all over with. He had quickly explained who he was and what he had done to the ex-Watcher. Connor had held himself tense waiting for Wesley's words of recrimination and disgust. They hadn't come. Instead, Wesley had said that he understood that Connor was trying to do what he thought was the right thing while struggling with the evidence he'd seen since he came here as it fought against what his beliefs and promises to Holtz demanded. Connor hadn't known Angel for years like Wesley and the others. He had spent years trapped in a hell dimension under Holtz's evil tutelage and knew no different. He was nothing but the product of Wesley's good intentions and Holtz's blind lust for vengeance. Sometimes you made terrible mistakes when trying to do the right thing. Wesley had no stones to throw when his good intentions had done the same. 

It was a relief to know that after this rescue mission was over that at least one person wouldn't be wishing Connor was dead. He felt like there was at least one person who understood him.

Connor had originally come to Wesley's apartment with a slightly Angel Investigations colored view of him. Lorne and Fred had slowly filled him in on what happened when Gunn wasn't around. However, he had known Wesley was the best person to help him and was probably the only one who might be willing. So Connor had snuck onto the computer Fred taught him how to operate and found Wesley's address.

So progress was being made. Connor knew how to find Angel once he got out onto the sea. Much as vampire Sires and Childre knew when each other was near or where they were, so did Connor know exactly where Angel was. The only problem was getting there. Neither Wesley nor Connor happened to own a boat capable of hauling Angel back up. Connor couldn't use the same one he and Justine had. That one belonged to a friend of hers who wouldn't be too happy to retrieve the vampire he had happily buried. In the end, they settled for Wesley using some of his money and contacts to ensure the use of one. It was set. The rescue would happen tomorrow night. Connor would stay with Wesley until it was time to go. Unfortunately that left them the rest of the night and all of tomorrow to think of what Angel would do after his rescue.

* * *

The ride out to retrieve Angel was silent. Connor and Wesley were both lost in their own thoughts. 

Wesley was preparing himself to face Angel again after the volatile reaction Angel had shown him the last time they saw each other. Connor was wondering where he would go after this. He couldn't help comparing this to his last boat ride. He knew Angel wouldn't want him to come home with him and neither would Cordelia, Fred, Gunn, and Lorne. Justine, the woman Holtz had said would have been his mother, wanted nothing to do with him. Connor was going to be on his own again with nowhere to go. He let out a sigh. He wasn't looking forward to it.

Connor was surprised to hear a matching sigh to his left. He and Wesley both looked surprised for a second. Then Wesley's voice, still unused to being utilized lately, cut through the silence. "Not looking forward to this either?"

Well, that was a small comfort. Very small. "No. He's not going to want to see me."

"My presence probably won't go over well, either."

Connor suddenly burst out with the thought that had been plaguing him ever since he realized he was wrong. "I can't go home again."

That hung in the air for a while. Finally Wesley broke the silence once more. "No, I suppose not."

Left unspoken was the fact that Wesley hadn't been welcome either after his mistake, although it was ringing in both their ears as if it had been said.

"You can stay with me." Surprised, Connor looked to see if Wesley was serious. He was! Huh. Connor said the only words he seemed capable of at the moment. "Thank you."

Wesley nodded as if he hadn't expected any different. Then they both faced out to sea again anxiously waiting to get this over with.

* * *

The box came out of the water with a loud, almost sucking sound. As if the sea was reluctant to part with its victim. Wesley and Connor guided it over the side and carefully lowered it to the deck. Angel seemed to be unaware of what was going on. If the fact that a vampire was only truly dead when he turned to ashes hadn't proclaimed otherwise, Wesley and Connor would have both thought him dead. 

Angel looked horrible. Just like the corpse Holtz had always said they were. He was covered in sores, and so thin. Bones were visible, and the sight of him was making Connor's stomach feel queasy and full of knots. He looked at Wesley, but the ex-Watcher wasn't showing any sign of his emotions. He was wearing the same stoic face he had shown all day. If the sight of Angel was bothering Wesley, Connor couldn't tell.

Out came the rest of the equipment. And by the light of their torches, Connor could see in Wesley's eyes that this was just as awful for him as it was for Connor. It was loud and messy and halfway through came the moment they were dreading. Angel opened his eyes.

Connor and Wesley both froze.

Angel's eyes landed first on Wesley, then Connor. The widening of Angel's eyes was his only reaction when he realized who his rescuers were. It was an awful sight, given how huge his eyes seemed in their sunken state. It seemed like an eternity passed where they all just stared at each other. It stopped just as suddenly as it had begun and in the opposite manner. Angel closed his eyes.

Connor and Wesley shared one glance as they tried to control their racing heartbeats then went back to their task. They both finished at the same time. Connor motioned to Wesley to stand back. Then he picked up the heavy lid and threw it easily onto the deck. Connor's ears barely picked up the low sigh Angel gave at freedom. Wesley stepped forward with the cooler of blood they had brought for the next stage of their plan. He cut a small hole with his pocketknife and then held it over Angel's mouth. They went through two packets before Angel's sudden grip on Wesley's arm startled them all. Wesley only showed that one small jump in reaction. He just waited to see what Angel would do. Surprisingly, it wasn't ripping off Wesley's arm and beating him over the head with it. All Angel did was take the packet away from Wesley and quickly finish it on his own. He held up his hand for another. That continued until all the bags were gone. As Wesley dropped the last empty bag back into the cooler, Angel said the first words he had spoken to them in weeks. They weren't the ones anyone was expecting though. "I'm sorry."

Connor's mouth left his control and blurted out what he was thinking. "That's my line!"

* * *

By the time the boat reached dry land again apologies had been made and given. Relationships were tenuous at best, but on their way to being repaired. It would take a while but Connor and Angel would try to work on their relationship. Likewise would Wesley and Angel work on reviving their friendship. It wouldn't happen at the Hyperion though. This tentative truce was too new for that. Instead, Wesley and Connor would be staying at his apartment while Angel went back to the hotel. They would try working cases together or hanging out. And Connor and Angel would spend time getting to know each other for real this time around. It had all gone better than Connor or Wesley expected. 

But first, Angel had to be brought back to the hotel and things would need to be explained to Fred, Gunn, Cordelia, and Lorne.

Not surprisingly, the explanation didn't go well.

* * *

"Are you nuts? Maybe that seawater pickled your brain Angel but they can't be trusted!" Gunn was shouting at the top of his lungs. 

Both Angel and Connor winced at the assault on their sensitive ears.

"He tried to kill you Angel! More than once!" Gunn pointed his finger at Connor just in case Angel's addled brain cells didn't recognize whom he was talking about. "And him!" This was also said with a helpful glare and another point in the right direction. Namely at Wesley who stood next to Connor with an unreadable expression on his face. "He betrayed you Angel! He stole your son and just handed him over to your enemy! He attacked Lorne!"

Angel just gave a weary sigh and continued sipping on the glass of blood Cordelia had heated up for him. He was nearly completely healed.

"This is lunacy Angel!" And the rant continued.

For now, Lorne and Fred just sat on the couch next to each other in the lobby glaring at Wesley and Connor mistrustfully while Gunn said everything they were thinking. They had been quite vocal in their disagreement in the beginning but Gunn's loud voice and angry words soon took over the job of yelling some sense into Angel.

Cordelia was standing near Angel silent, only Angel and Connor detected the fine tremors running up and down her body as she shook with the force of her emotions. Surprisingly she hadn't said a word yet.

"You're a fool, Angel!" This was screamed so loud the glass in the front doors shook.

Angel finally reached the end of his patience and roared, "Enough!"

Fred jumped, Lorne winced, and Gunn's mouth hung open, frozen in mid-word. "Connor is _my son,_ and Wesley is _my friend_. And I _will_ be seeing them as often as I want. They would be staying here-"

"Hell no!" This interruption came from Gunn with a simultaneous "No!" from Fred and a "No way, sweet cheeks!" from Lorne. Cordelia was still silent, just taking it all in.

"As I was saying," Angel bit out between clenched teeth. "They would be staying here, but they're not ready for it and neither am I. I tried to jump start a perfect relationship with Connor without knowing who he is or how he'd changed. And living in a hell dimension does change you. I kept thinking he was that little baby who loved me unconditionally, but he's not. And Wesley's actions led to one of the most painful moments in my life. They both screwed up. I can't forget that."

He looked towards Connor and Wesley both standing together, their tense frames braced against the fury of the rest of the Angel Investigations team.

"But I can forgive it," Angel said as his face relaxed slightly into a smile.

Connor gave a small tentative smile in return, and Wesley still had a serious expression on his face, but Angel could see in his eyes he appreciated everything Angel had said so far.

"So, I will be working with them. And I won't ignore them because of you." Angel looked back at Fred, Gunn, and Lorne in turn. "You don't have to like it, but you will be civil." This was said with a determined stare. "And you will ignore your feelings while there's a job to be done. Our work is more important than holding a grudge. If you're going to hold their mistakes against them then you might as well hold all of mine against me too, and I've had hundreds of years to make some really big ones."

The hotel was silent.

Angel finished his glass of blood. He turned toward Connor and Wesley. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." They nodded in unison and left. Angel looked back toward the group. "I'm going to go take a long shower now. Goodnight."

Fred, Gunn, and Lorne watched him leave and turned to Cordelia to see what she thought of all this. She dismissed the discussion with a wave of her hand. "I don't want to talk about it," she said. Cordelia headed to her room. She had a lot to think about.

* * *

Cordelia spent the night trying to wrap her mind around the concept that the baby she had helped take care of, the one she had fed, and changed diapers for, and sung to sleep, was the same person who had shoved Angel into a box and left him on the bottom of the ocean. Then he had just come home and went on like nothing had ever happened like a good little sociopath. Connor had spent the summer being so nice, wanting to get to know them, to learn about Angel and this new world. He had even helped search for Angel! Cordelia felt so betrayed and enraged. She could only imagine what Angel felt, but she imagined she was feeling a little of the same. She felt like her own son had betrayed her, and then lied about it. It was hard to tell if any of the things he had told her that summer were real. It felt like he had rejected all that she and the rest of them had tried to offer him. Just taken their hearts and stomped on them without caring about the damage he caused. She was so hurt and angry! And even more so on Angel's behalf. 

Angel who had thought he could never have children. Angel, who had been so excited after Connor was born and eager to share all that he knew with his son. Angel, who was so giddy about spending time together and fighting demons with Connor when he came back from Quortoth. Angel, who had bought all of those baby toys and clothes he never got to see Connor play with or wear. Angel, who had felt so blessed when Connor was born. And so very heartbroken when he was handed over to Angel's worst enemy and condemned to a hell dimension.

Yet, Angel had welcomed Connor and Wesley back once more. Not even caring about the damage they had done. Or the horrible fate Connor had left Angel to and the gaping wounds they had both created on Angel's and everyone else's hearts. Cordelia couldn't comprehend it. Why was Angel so trusting, so forgiving? So willing to hand his heart back to Connor and Wesley to break again? It wasn't right. Sometimes you had to stand up for yourself. You couldn't always let people back in to hurt you, no matter how much they said they've changed. Had she let Xander just waltz all over her heart after he had cheated on her with Willow? No! She had stood firm and taken care of herself. That was what you had to do sometimes.

The thing was, she wanted to see Angel happy and she was reluctant to admit it, but she had missed Wesley so much. Maybe, Angel was right. People made mistakes. She may have cared for Xander, but she knew his heart wasn't completely hers. So maybe just a tiny little bit of the blame in that situation fell to her and the way she had treated him almost all of his life. She still cringed, every time she remembered the wish she had made back in Sunnydale to Anya that Buffy had never come to the Hellmouth. That one was a class A blunder. And Angel had kicked them all out for a time when Darla was back before he slept with her. He had shut them out which was a really stupid action on his part. But she had forgiven him because he was her friend and she cared about him. She couldn't blame him for wanting his friendship with Wes back or a real relationship with Connor if he could. Not when she wanted the same things for him. It was just that she was so angry and hurt too.

But, if she was going to blame Wesley for not coming to them with the prophecy and letting Holtz kidnap Connor, or Connor for sinking Angel to the bottom of the ocean then she might as well blame Angel for his mistakes, and herself for her own. Wasn't forgiveness and redemption the whole point of Angel Investigations? How could you seek redemption or forgiveness if you weren't willing to give the same? Mistakes were what made them human. So she could forgive Wesley and Connor. But she would still be watching them closely. Forgiveness didn't mean you had to be stupid. Because the second they stepped out of line and hurt Angel or anyone else, they would wish they could live to regret it. They didn't call her Queen C for nothing.

* * *

"Ok, I'm ready to pick up Willow." 

Buffy and Dawn looked up from their breakfast to see Xander holding a big sign.

There had been a lot of changes this summer, not just the fact that Xander was now a member of the Summers household and in a relationship with Buffy. Scooby research operations had been moved to the Summers house while the Magic Box was being rebuilt. When it was finally done Buffy and Willow would be co-owners and Dawn would help out occasionally when needed. Giles had opted to stay in England after Willow's rehabilitation was complete and Anya was off somewhere granting wishes leaving the Magic Box to the remaining Scoobies in Sunnydale. They still didn't know what had happened to Spike. He had taken most of his belongings from his crypt and had never returned to the Hellmouth since.

Soon they would be leaving to pick up Willow from the airport. She was arriving home today after months spent in England recuperating from her end of the world attempt and learning magic the right way.

Buffy squinted at the sign in Xander's hands. "Is that writing, Xander?"

Xander grinned proudly. "Yep. It says Welcome Home Willow!"

Dawn stepped close and eyed the sign so she could verify that it did indeed say something. "You can hardly tell what it says. Is that-? Xander, did you use a yellow crayon?"

"Yeah. You know, sort of a visual reminder of how much I love her."

"Really," Buffy asked skeptically. "And the fact that it's a reminder of how you saved the world has nothing to do with that?"

Xander frowned. "No! It doesn't! The yellow crayon was part of a wonderful speech about our friendship. And yeah, ok it did save the world but that has nothing to do with it!"

Buffy smiled. "I'm just kidding Xander. That was a beautiful and heroic thing you did. We're all proud of you."

Dawn gave Xander a hug. "Yep, it's true." She stepped back with a teasing look on her face. "But, if I hear one more time about how you saved the world…" She trailed off with a grin. "You stop one apocalypse by yourself, and we never hear the end of it."

Xander got a superior look on his face. "I saved the world with talking from my mouth. My mouth saved the world. You could learn from me."

Dawn reached for a notepad and pen off of the table. "Right, I should start taking notes of everything you say." Her pen was poised above the paper ready to write. "Give me your gems of wisdom. I'm ready." She suddenly got a sly look on her face. "Hey, Xan refresh my memory, what was that you said the other day about Buffy's cooking? That she could poison demons and be done with it or use her cookies for missiles? I want to be sure I get everything you've said down. It could save the world someday."

"Uh, um." Xander got a panicked look on his face and slowly started backing away. "I didn't say that!" He laughed nervously. Buffy had a dangerous look in her eyes. "Buffy, my friend, my best friend, the love of my life, you know I would never say that about your cooking! I love your cookies! They taste great! To die for, really!"

She didn't look convinced. She matched him step for step. Desperate, Xander searched for something else to say that might save his life. "In fact, I would really love to eat breakfast now. Did you cook that? It smells great."

"Sure Xan, how about some pancakes." Buffy lobbed some pancakes at him which Xander tried to duck and dodge. "Wait! Don't forget the syrup!" Buffy grabbed hold of his jeans and squeezed the whole bottle down his pants before leaving him standing uncomfortably in the kitchen while syrup dripped down his legs and leaked into his shoes.

"I don't suppose you'd want to help clean this off," Xander called after her retreating back.

"Not a chance," Buffy gleefully denied.

Xander sighed and looked to Dawn for help.

She merely grabbed the last of her toast and smiled wickedly at Xander. "That'll teach you to keep me up all night with the sounds of you boinking my sister!"

"Oh God," Xander moaned in embarrassment as Dawn left the kitchen.

* * *

After the kitchen was cleaned and Xander had showered and changed the three had still managed to make it to the airport on time. 

Willow had loved the sign.

Her welcome home was spent with everyone catching up. Calls to England were expensive and Internet time wasn't always available so they had a lot they wanted to talk about that night. There were tears and apologies on all sides before they got down to serious celebrating. The Summers house was a noisy one that night. The neighbors just sighed in resignation. They had gotten used to strange and loud noises at all hours of the day or night at the Summers household, not to mention the weird occurrences.

The next morning they were all gathered in the kitchen. Buffy was making omelets (she really wasn't that bad a cook since she'd started taking cooking classes, but Dawn still missed Tara's funny shapes whenever they had pancakes) Willow was helping Buffy, Xander was reviewing plans for work later that day, and Dawn was reading the paper.

"Hey guys, the obits are longer than normal today."

Buffy looked up from the skillet. "What do you mean?"

"Well instead of the usual three or four pages there's fourteen."

"And so it begins." Xander started putting away his plans. This was more important. "Is there anything else in the paper?"

Dawn reached for the main section. She had gotten in the habit of checking the obituaries first for potential problems instead of starting with section A like normal people. "There is. It says gangs on PCP are now making break-ins to people's homes at night now. In addition to the usual safety measures when leaving the home people are urged to upgrade their home security."

Willow looked up concerned. "They're breaking in now? How is that possible? They're supposed to need invitations!"

Buffy turned off the heat on the stove, and quickly transferred the last omelet to a platter that she set on the table. The platter made the rounds as everyone swiftly dished up. "Dawn does it say how they're getting in?"

Everyone was now intensely focused on Dawn and what she was saying. "No, it says police are baffled."

Xander interrupted. "Well that's nothing new, when aren't the police baffled?"

Dawn continued. "Sunnydale residents have reported massive numbers of break-ins in the last two days. Sixteen people alone were killed on Tuesday night, police Chief Stevens informed the press this morning."

This time it was Buffy who interrupted. "How did we not notice that?"

"Ah, Buff Tuesday was the night the Chaos demons were robbing the Dairy Queen and making one big slimy mess," Xander reminded her.

"Oh yeah," Buffy made a disgusted face. "I had to take five showers that night just to get rid of all the slime."

"Oh, eww. Change of subject," Willow called as she brought the toast to the table. "Dawn, finish the article!"

"A lone survivor of a family of seven when questioned revealed that their attackers had jumped out of the closet and attacked unexpectedly. The victim and his family had been completely unaware of the gang's presence in the house before the attack. The victim stated that a gang of six attacked and slaughtered his family that night. He is currently recovering in Sunnydale Memorial hospital where the man's status has been recently upgraded to critical. His attackers had left him for dead and only the concern of a neighbor saved his life when they called 911 at the sounds of the screams. Police are uncertain at this time of the identity of the attackers or the connection between all of the victims targeted. People are urged to heighten their security to limit the possibility of gangs hiding inside homes and causing another round of attacks similar to those just seen." Dawn finished and passed the paper to Willow when she reached for it.

"Six vampires hiding in a closet? Sounds like a bad joke to me." Xander reached for the toast and loaded his plate, then held his hand out to Buffy for the jelly.

"I highly doubt they were actually hiding in a closet, Xander." She handed him the jar and received a smile of thanks.

Dawn looked up and grinned. "Raises interesting questions of how they passed the time if they had, don't you think?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "What I want to know is how they got in without an invitation through a closet door."

"Research?" Willow asked.

Buffy nodded. "Research."

Dawn jumped up. "I'll get the books." Now that Buffy was letting her be an active participant in the research process Dawn was eager to help out at every opportunity.

"No," Buffy handed Dawn her backpack. "You've got school."

"Rats." Dawn took the bag. "You sure? This looks awfully important."

"We can do this without you till you get home."

Xander carried his empty plate to the sink. "I'll give you a ride, Dawn on my way to work."

"Great," Dawn said with a sigh. "I'll see you after school." She and Xander left a few minutes later.

**End Part 1**


	2. An Apocalypse of Monster Proportions 2

Name: Kristen Title: An Apocalypse of Monster Proportions Part 2/? Email: daydreamer257@yahoo.com Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters on Angel or Buffy. Nor, do I own any of the characters from Monster Inc. Only this humble plot belongs to me. Rating: pg-13 Pairings: Mentions of Buffy/Xander, Fred/Gunn, Cordy/Angel and Dawn/Connor Spoilers: Season 3 of Angel. Season 6 of Buffy. This is AU so I'm picking and choosing what I'll use from the shows. Everything should be explained in the story, but if you have questions feel free to email me. Summary: Angel/Buffy/Monsters Inc. crossover. This is based on a challenge found at Your Mission. Mike and Sully go to Cordy, who they knew as Boo, when there's trouble that reaches from Monstropolis to LA and the rest of the world. Distribution: Your Mission. Anywhere else? If you want it, just ask. Feedback: Is much appreciated.  
  
Part 2  
  
The fang gang was gathered in the lobby the next morning. Angel was drinking blood and the rest were eating donuts in an uncomfortable silence. Angel cleared his throat. "So what's been going on while I was gone?"  
  
Fred hesitantly spoke up. "Well, there have been more vampire attacks lately." She pulled out the coroner's reports she had printed out. "The number of violent deaths has tripled in the last few days." She passed the papers to Angel.  
  
Gunn looked away from his glaring contest with Wesley and Connor. He didn't know whom he was more pissed with at the moment. A warning glance from Angel reminded him to be civil. Gunn gave them both one last glare before contributing the information he knew to the discussion. "My old crew has been telling me that the vamps are turning as many of their victims as they can. All the homeless, the ho's and the dealers are almost gone completely in some of the neighborhoods."  
  
Fred turned to Gunn with a hurt look. "Why haven't you told us this yet?"  
  
Gunn's angry expression softened when he looked at Fred. "I hadn't told anyone yet because I just found out yesterday when I went to check up on them. Then I got back and found out that Angel lost his mind."  
  
"Gunn," Angel interrupted with a growl.  
  
Gunn rolled his eyes. "Fine. Last night's big sappy reunion pushed the thought from my mind. I didn't remember I hadn't told you till now."  
  
"Okay." Fred smiled and reached for Gunn's hand. She could feel how tense this whole situation was making him. He saw himself as a protector, and the fact that he hadn't seen anything that indicated what Wes or Connor were going to do before really bothered him. It had messed up the group and caused a lot of heartbreak and Gunn blamed himself for not being able to stop it.  
  
Angel ignored Gunn's comment in favor of keeping the discussion on track. "Has anyone seen anything in the papers or on the news that could give us any clues?"  
  
All around the group heads were shaking. Cordelia spoke with an even voice. "We were all pretty busy lately tracking down leads on where you were, none of us has been paying much attention to the news. We had Fred checking the Coroner's reports frequently in case someone found you and you showed up in a morgue. That's the only reason we're aware of this now."  
  
Connor looked at his hands, still feeling guilty for what he had done. They may not be kicking him out, but it looked like they won't be letting him forget either.  
  
"Well we can fix that now." Angel turned to Lorne who was sitting nearest the TV. "Would you turn on the news?"  
  
"Sure thing Angel cakes."  
  
The TV was switched on and changed to the local news. They hit immediate pay dirt. They all focused on the female reporter. "Hi this is Amanda Carlton. If you're just tuning in we're reporting on the terrible tragedy that befell a group of 63 people last night. Relatives from all over the US in the Newton family gathered at the mansion of Timothy and Catherine Newton yesterday for a family reunion. All of them were discovered brutally murdered by one of the maids this morning. Police are not commenting on whether they have any suspects as of yet. However, a source told us this morning that while all of the victims were not killed in the same manner all were in fact drained of blood. The house showed no signs of forced entry and the security alarm was still engaged until the maid disarmed it upon her arrival. That's all we have for now. We'll keep you posted all day of the details in this breaking story as we get them. Back to you, Bob."  
  
They all looked away from the TV. "Well," Angel said. "I can safely say that we have a problem." He took a deep breath then rattled off orders. "Wesley, Fred, Cordelia I need you guys to get started on research. Find out if there's any prophecies we need to be aware of and look for ways a vamp can get in without an invitation." The three got up and immediately headed for the books. Next Angel turned to Gunn. "Gunn I need you to check with your contacts. Try to find out how many have been killed, who, where, and if there's any common thread linking the victims. A link might be a stretch. It looks like they're going for quantity instead of quality but check anyway." Gunn got up and headed out the door. "Lorne, I need you to check with all the demons you know. See if any of them have been bragging or knows what's going down. If you need to get one of them to sing for you, try and find out as much as you can." Lorne nodded.  
  
"Connor and I will hit my contacts. We'll be back in a few hours and regroup to see what everyone's learned. If you need me call my cell. Come on Connor. Let's get dangerous."  
  
Connor looked up in surprise. "I didn't know you watched Darkwing Duck."  
  
Angel smiled and put his hand on Connor's shoulder. Their voices trailed behind them. "There's a lot you don't know about me son. Did I ever tell you about the time I attended the wedding of Elvis and Priscilla?"  
  
They got together again three hours later. Angel and Connor sat at the table with a sigh.  
  
"Nothing much huh?" Fred had a sympathetic look on her face.  
  
"The most we could find out is that somebody's recruiting for a big showdown somewhere off-world with Earth as the spoils if they win. No one could tell me who was in charge or where this battle would be taking place. Did you guys find anything?"  
  
Lorne shut the book he had been reading. "I found out much the same as you. I got some of the guys to sing. All I could read was that the person in charge is chock full of evil genes. Couldn't tell you who it is though. Everyone says they only heard him, never saw him. It's as if he was invisible."  
  
Angel turned to Wes with a questioning look on his face. "Wes? Anything?"  
  
Wesley let out a frustrated sigh. "So far all I've been able to ascertain is that the Turok-Han were the only vampires able to enter without an invitation."  
  
Connor was surprised. "There's more than one type of vampire?"  
  
"Not any more. The Turok-Han were actually vampires' ancestors. They came here from another dimension, though where from has been lost to history. They were eventually killed off from this one, but not before some evolved into the vampire we typically see today which by the way should not be able to enter without invitations. That ability was lost during evolution."  
  
"Well it's a start," Angel stated. "Cordelia, any visions?"  
  
"Nary a one," she replied. "You'd think with something this big going on the PTB's would get off their fat, lazy butts and-" Cordelia suddenly stopped mid-sentence and her hands went to either side of her head.  
  
Five voices shouted simultaneously, "Cordy!"  
  
"I think she's having a vision," Wesley stated.  
  
Gunn shot him a disgusted glare. "No kidding Einstein."  
  
Everyone relaxed back into their chairs and waited for Cordelia to let them know what she had seen. After a few minutes Cordelia lowered her hands and took a few deep breaths before glaring at the ceiling. "It's not supposed to hurt anymore you retards! Jeez you call someone fat and lazy just once and they go all Mistress of Pain on you."  
  
Angel looked at her concerned. "You all right Cordy?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine; the pain's a one-time thing. Someone's just a little oversensitive much." This was said with another glare directed at the ceiling. "But I could use a painkiller." Fred got up and went in search of one. She returned quickly with a pill and a bottle of water. "Thanks Fred." Cordelia quickly took the pill. "Ok here's the deal. The vision says that we and the gang in Sunnydale are supposed to be in Monstropolis fighting the big vampire army that's being built. If we don't win, the vamps are going to keep getting in without invites and turn the world into a bloodbath big enough to drown millions of cute little rubber duckies."  
  
Lorne grimaced. "Thanks for the visual kid. You've totally ruined bath time for me now." He didn't notice the strange looks this garnered him. The same thought was running through everyone's mind. Lorne has a rubber ducky?  
  
"Ok, gang." Angel stood up and rubbed his hands together. "New game plan. I'll call Sunnydale and let them know they're needed. Then we'll get to work on this Monstropolis. We need to find out how to get there."  
  
Angel left the room to make the call while everyone pulled out more books but Cordy. Cordy was sitting in her chair, staring off into space remembering the last time she had been to Monstropolis.  
  
Angel came back a few minutes later and informed them that Buffy, Xander, Willow, and Dawn would be there in a few hours after they packed and informed Dawn's school she would be on vacation for two weeks. They'd be bringing their own books to help with the research and would pack enough to stay a couple weeks. No one knew how long this would take. Everyone went back to research and no one noticed how little Cordy turned the pages or the small smile on her face that didn't fit with what she was looking at.  
  
"Thanks Phil for letting us know, what's going on." Sully calmly showed Phil out of his office. Sully was the head of Monsters Inc. the foremost energy source of Monstropolis a big city that was home to many monsters. The city needed a lot of power to run. Unlike the human world, which used electricity, monsters used laughter. Children's laughter to be exact. It hadn't always been that way though. Monsters Inc. had used children's shrieks of terror in the past to fuel their businesses. This practice had given rise to children everywhere being afraid of the monster under their bed or hiding in the closet.  
  
It had only been during Boo's accidental visit to Monstropolis that Sully had discovered the power of laughter. Boo. The thought of her always brought a smile to Sully's face. He knew now that Boo was not her real name. He had kept in touch with her over the years. Her name was Cordelia, and nowadays she was a part demon seer who worked for a vampire in LA. But to Sully, she would always be his Boo who had taught him that scary packages didn't always mean scary things. Before Boo, Sully had been afraid of humans. But she had taught him how fun they could be and how wonderful the sound of their laughter could be. In more ways than one. Sully's discovery of the power benefits of laughter had made him one of the most famous Monsters in Monstropolis. He had even been named Monster's magazine's sexiest bachelor. Those things Boo had brought him weren't what made him so fond of her though. It was the excited way she always called him Kitty when she first saw him, her sense of humor, and the fun times he had with her. There were different pictures of her scattered around his home and his office. He still had the picture she had drawn of them together the last time she was here. It was currently hanging on the wall in his office in a frame he had made for it.  
  
Mike's voice called him back to the present. "How can you be so calm Sully?" Mike was wringing his hands together and his one eye was twitching.  
  
Sully immediately tried to head off the panic train at the beginning. "This is not the time to panic Mike."  
  
"Are you kidding?!" Mike lunged out his seat and threw his hands up into the air. "This is the perfect time to panic."  
  
"Now just calm down. We need to think calmly and rationally about this." Sully steered Mike back to his chair. He poured him a drink and handed it to Mike. "Here drink this."  
  
Mike knocked it back in one swallow. "Hit me again, barkeep. I say screw rational thinking! Let's get really drunk and flee the city."  
  
Sully rolled his eyes. "We can't flee the city Mike. We need to stay here and fight."  
  
Mike gave Sully a wary glance. "Are you feeling okay? Cause I've only got one eye and even I can see we're doomed!" Mike's voice was rising again.  
  
Sully poured Mike another drink. "We're not doomed."  
  
"Did you hear what Phil said? Randall is building an army of vamps to take over the city and kill you!" Mike waved his drink to emphasize the danger of the situation. Some of it sloshed onto the floor. Sully eyed the mess with a mournful expression. That's not coming out of the carpet. That bottle cost me 5oo dollars an ounce too. "He's stolen our portal technology and built a facility for himself so he can recruit even more vamps and you say we're not doomed? Were you even listening? How are we going to fight? We're not vampire hunters! The Turok-Han were driven out ages ago. We don't know anyone who can kill vampires!"  
  
"Yes we do," Sully interrupted.  
  
"Who?" Mike had a suspicious look on his face now. He doubted Sully could produce anyone.  
  
Sully said one word in reply. "Boo."  
  
"Boo who?"  
  
"Quit crying, I told you. Boo." Sully had a big smile on his face now, proud of his little pun.  
  
Mike rolled his eyes. "Good grief. Let me rephrase that." He took a deep breath then yelled at the top of his lungs, "Who the heck is Boo?"  
  
"Jeez you don't have to yell. Boo's Cordelia." He waved his hand at the picture on his wall. "That's Boo. Remember now?"  
  
"Oh!" Mike nodded slowly in dawning recollection. "Did you know I got 13 awards for Put That Thing Back Where It Came From or So Help Me?"  
  
"I know." Sully knew that all 13 of those awards were sitting on shelves in the office across the hall from his. "I'll go see Cordelia tomorrow and find out if she and her friends can help us. Try not to worry about it Mike."  
  
Mike sighed. "I make no promises."  
  
Buffy, Xander, Dawn, and Willow showed up at the Hyperion at six that night. Willow gave Angel a grateful smile when he grabbed some of her bags. "Thanks Angel," Willow said. "Sorry we're late but Buffy couldn't find her favorite sword, then Xander said he had forgotten his favorite axe and we absolutely had to go back and get it 30 minutes into the trip."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Angel set the bags beside the desk.  
  
Dawn came in next with a towering stack of books and one bag hanging on each shoulder. The hilt of a sword strapped to her back was visible above her head. Connor rushed to help. He took the stack of books, saw her face and was immediately headed on the last train to blush-ville. "Hi."  
  
She smiled at him. "Thanks." She adjusted the straps on her shoulders which had started to slip when her hands were too full of books. "I'm Dawn."  
  
"Co-Connor," he stammered out. Dawn walked over to the desk to put her bags with Willow's and Connor followed.  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Are those the books?" Wesley's voice brought Connor out of his girl- induced haze.  
  
"Uh yeah." Connor brought the books over to the table.  
  
Buffy and Xander came in together arguing. "How come I have to carry the bags? You're the one with Slayer strength!"  
  
"But you're the guy. You have to carry the bags. It's like an unwritten rule."  
  
"Uh-huh," said Xander not convinced.  
  
"When a guy carries the bags, he gets to look all manly and sexy."  
  
"Now you're just stroking my ego so I'll quit arguing."  
  
She agreed, unrepentant. "Did it work?"  
  
"Yeah." He gave her that goofy grin that always melted her insides.  
  
She gave him a big smile in return then grabbed some of the bags he was carrying. "I'll take those." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and walked off to deposit the bags with the rest.  
  
"Well that's new." Cordy turned to Dawn with a questioning look after she sat in the chair next to Connor. "When did those two get together?"  
  
Dawn turned around to see whom she was talking about. "Oh. That happened about halfway through summer. They've been shagging like bunnies ever since."  
  
"Dawn! I heard that."  
  
Dawn just rolled her eyes at Buffy. "It's the truth, and you're not fooling anybody about your sex life."  
  
Xander joined them at the table with a pained expression on his face. "Dawn, could you please not use the words shagging or bunnies? It brings up unpleasant memories."  
  
Now it was Lorne who made a face. "I don't even want to know what that story is about. Let's keep this discussion pg-13."  
  
A simultaneous ew was heard around the table. "Get your minds out of the gutter," Dawn said. "What Xander means in his totally un-animal shagging way is that the word bunnies brings up reminders of Anya who Xander would not like to think about now that she can bring vengeance down on him. And the word shagging brings up reminders of Spike whom neither Buffy or Xander would like to think about since the word was a big part of his vocabulary when he was boinking Buffy. Not to mention Spike and Anya shagged, I mean boinked, each other on top of the table in the Magic Box. Thus ends our recap of As The Hellmouth Burns."  
  
"Huh," said Cordy. "Looks like I got out of Sunnydale just in time."  
  
Angel stood up and cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. "Ok, here's a recap of what we know so far. 1, vampires are entering homes without invitations here in LA and so Buffy tells me in Sunnydale too. 2, the only vampire who ever had the ability to do this was the Turok-Han who came here from another dimension but have all died out. 3, the vampires are recruiting an army for someone in another dimension. If the army wins, they get earth and keep the ability to enter without invites however they're doing it. 4, we have no idea who the demon in charge is except that he appears invisible. 5, Cordelia had a vision that all of us are in someplace called Monstropolis fighting these vampires. That's where we need to start our research, since none of us knows where it is." Angel sat back down.  
  
Cordelia's next words shocked them all. "Actually I do. I've been there before."  
  
Questions were shouted at her from all sides.  
  
"What? When?"  
  
"Why didn't you mention this before?"  
  
"How did you get there?"  
  
"Why were you there?"  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"You knew and you waited till now to tell us?"  
  
Cordelia held up her hands to stop the flow of questions. "Guys." The shouting continued. "Guys." Cordelia took a deep breath and projected her voice. "I said be quiet!" She smiled proudly on the inside and thought those acting lessons finally paid off.  
  
"I didn't say anything before because I was waiting till everyone was here. This way I only need to tell this once."  
  
"Monstropolis is a city in a whole other world filled with monsters. It isn't run on electricity, they actually use children's laughter to power everything now. They did use children's fear in the past but that changed after I arrived. So many good things happen after I arrive."  
  
Buffy made sure the exasperation she felt didn't show. Typical Cordy, she thought.  
  
"Yes but how did you get there?" Wesley wished she would get to the important part of the explanation.  
  
"I'm getting to that, Wesley. Anyway when I was 6 this monster came out of my closet and scared me to death."  
  
"Ha! I knew it!" Dawn turned to Buffy with a smug smile on her face. "I told you there were monsters in my closet, but you wouldn't believe me. You were all, 'I'm older. I know everything. There's no such thing as monsters.' The truth comes out."  
  
"Dawnie, technically I was right since you didn't really exist until a few years ago."  
  
Dawn waved this unwelcome fact away. "Doesn't matter if I was really here or not. The fact is that monsters really do exist."  
  
"That seems just a little ridiculous."  
  
Dawn looked at Buffy incredulously. "You can say that after being a slayer, dating two vampires, seeing the whole town's nightmares made real, watching the mayor turn into a giant snake, having a key for a sister, being enthralled by Dracula, and coming back from the dead twice. Need I go on?"  
  
Buffy looked a little sheepish by the end of this recital. "Sorry Cordy. Monsters are real. Go on."  
  
"Where was I? Oh yeah so this monster comes out of my closet and scares me to death. I screamed bloody murder and hid under the bed while the monster left. Ten minutes later this cute, giant blue kitty comes in and takes a look around. He starts to leave and I followed him."  
  
Wesley interrupted again. "Why on earth did you do that Cordelia? You could have gotten hurt."  
  
"I was six and I wanted to play with the kitty. Anyway, I went through the door and ended up in Monsters Inc. That's the place that provides power for Monstropolis. Kitty and Mike-"  
  
"Mike who?" This time it was Angel who interrupted.  
  
"Mike Wazowski. He's another monster. You know this would go a lot faster without interruptions," she said exasperatedly. "Anyway, monsters are scared of humans in Monstropolis. They think we've got cooties or something. Mike and Kitty tried to get me home without getting caught but it turned into this whole big thing where monsters were trying to kill us so they had to hide me and figure out what was going on. Eventually we got the whole thing straightened out. Listening to me laugh while I was there Kitty figured out that a child's laughter has more power than a shriek of terror and solved the energy crisis."  
  
'Sorry to interrupt Cordy," Xander stated, "but what energy crisis?"  
  
"Oh, kids were getting desensitized what with TV and video games so they were getting harder to scare, which inevitably caused lower power reserves."  
  
"Ah." Xander nodded his head. "Perfectly logical."  
  
"Anyway, long story short I got to go back home, the power crisis was solved, and the bad monsters were carted off to jail. An all around win situation."  
  
Angel voiced the question he had been thinking since Cordy started her explanation. "Can you go back?"  
  
"No, the portal has to be opened on their end and they're the only ones who can open it on this side." Everyone looked disappointed. "But Kitty visits regularly. He's about due for another visit anyway. I'll mention the problem the next time I see him and find out if he knows anything."  
  
"Ok," Angel stated. "In the meantime we should still try to find out as much as we can about Monstropolis and who from there might be recruiting while we wait for Cordy's friend to visit."  
  
End Part 2 


	3. An Apocalypse of Monster Proportions 3

Name: Kristen Title: An Apocalypse of Monster Proportions 3/? Email: daydreamer257@yahoo.com Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters on Buffy or Angel. Nor, do I own any of the characters from Monsters Inc. Only this humble plot belongs to me. Rating: PG-13 Pairings: Mentions of Cordy/Angel, Buffy/Xander, Fred/Gunn, Dawn/Connor Spoilers: Up to Season 3 of Angel, and Season 6 of Buffy. This is AU so I'm picking and choosing what I'll use from the shows. Everything should be explained in the story but if you have any questions feel free to email me. Summary: Angel/Buffy/Monsters Inc. crossover. This is based on a challenge found at Your Mission. Mike and Sully go to Cordy, who they knew as Boo, when there's trouble that reaches from Monstropolis to LA and the rest of the world. Distribution: Your Mission. Anywhere else? If you want it, just ask. Feedback: Is much appreciated.  
  
Part 3  
  
"Here's your room," Connor said.  
  
Dawn followed him in and looked around. The room was pretty simple. It had a single bed, a desk and chair, an armoire and dresser, and a bathroom to the left. There was a picture hanging over the bed of a bowl of flowers. It looked like a typical hotel room. "This is good. Thanks for showing me around."  
  
Connor hesitated in the doorway. "I wanted to ask you something."  
  
Dawn looked back at him in surprise. "Ah, so it wasn't a completely altruistic gesture."  
  
Connor blushed. "Um, no. What did Buffy mean when she said you didn't even exist until a few years ago? Were you in another dimension too?"  
  
"We'd better sit down, this is a long story." Connor grabbed the chair and set it facing Dawn who sat on the bed with her legs folded indian style. "Until a few years ago I was just a big glowy ball of energy some monks were protecting." She glanced at Connor to see how he was taking this. He just looked intrigued and nodded for her to continue. "There was this hell goddess who was after me, so the monks made me a human and sent me to the Slayer for protection."  
  
"Why was a hell goddess after you?"  
  
"Because I'm a key. I can open doors between dimensions. Glory, that's the hell beast, wanted to use me in this ritual to get home that would destroy the barriers between all dimensions. She kidnapped me and everyone tried to stop the ritual but it was too late. My blood had opened the portal and only my blood could close it." She looked down. This was the hardest part to talk about. "That's how Buffy died the second time. The monks made me from her. We share the same blood. She," Dawn paused and fought back the tears that still came. She knew Buffy was back, but she still felt terrible about it. And it wasn't like Buffy was only gone a few minutes like she had been when the Master killed her. No, Buffy had been gone for months. Horrible months where Dawn was all alone, the last surviving Summers, trying to go on along with the rest of the Scooby Gang. None of them had fared well emotionally without Buffy. She had been their linchpin and without her things fell apart.  
  
"What. She what?" Connor's voice called her back from the memories of those terrible months.  
  
"She jumped off the tower into the portal and died," Dawn said quietly.  
  
"But, she's back. How is that possible?" Connor stated.  
  
Dawn sighed. "Willow brought her back with magic but at a terrible price. Buffy was ripped out of heaven, and the magic got out of Willow's control after that."  
  
Magic. He hated magic and this just supported his dislike. He'd rather not talk about magic. Connor went back to his original question. "So, you didn't exist until a few years ago because you're a key?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So you're not entirely natural, not normal?"  
  
Dawn's face froze with hurt. She had struggled with herself ever since she found out she was a key, wondering if she was real, and if she had a soul that could go to heaven with her Mom and Buffy. She wasn't born. She was created. For all she knew, after Dawn died she might just cease to exist. She might become a glowy ball of energy again. To hear him, someone she had trusted with her story, say that she was unnatural hurt. So much for getting along with the only other person here near her age.  
  
Connor grinned. "That's great!"  
  
Dawn blinked. "Huh? What did you say?"  
  
"I said that's great. I'm not completely natural either!" Connor had a grin on his face at her dumbfounded expression. "You know Angel's my dad right?"  
  
"Yeah," she slowly nodded. "I don't know how that's possible or who your mom is, but everyone said you're human. Just because Angel's your dad doesn't make you unnatural."  
  
For the first time in his life Connor didn't hate the moniker Holtz had bestowed on him as a kid. He would gladly call himself unnatural since it gave him a common bond with Dawn. For once, Connor wasn't the only person who didn't seem to belong to this world but was here nonetheless. It was a good feeling to finally have something in common with someone else. "But I'm not completely human," Connor replied. "I'm the son of two vampires. I've got the strength, the speed, and the extra senses of a vampire." Connor raised his finger in emphasis. "And, technically I wasn't born either," Connor said happy to prove his point. "Darla had to stake herself, and I was left in the ashes."  
  
Dawn uncrossed her legs and set her feet on the floor before leaning forward. "Wait a minute! Darla's your mother?" she asked incredulously.  
  
Connor leaned forward too. "Yes. And until a year ago I was living in another dimension completely. I was kidnapped by Holtz as a baby and raised by him in Quortoth, a hell dimension."  
  
Dawn's eyes widened. "Okay you win. You beat me hands down for the weirdest life." She smiled at him and he smiled back. It was then that she realized just how close they were. She could actually see her reflection in his eyes. He had the most beautiful blue eyes. Her heart skipped a beat and she knew he had to be aware of it. He inched loser, and her eyes dropped to his lips. She couldn't believe this. Her first kiss was a vampire, and now she was going to kiss the son of a vampire. I don't think the monks knew what they were doing. They've given me a little of Buffy's weird taste in men. That was her last thought before their lips met.  
  
Fred and Gunn lay in bed that night talking. Fred was snuggled close with her head on his chest and one of his arms around her. Gunn's other hand was running his fingers through Fred's hair. "So what do you think? Fred asked.  
  
"About what?" Gunn replied.  
  
"What Cordy told us. About this Monstropolis. Is it just me, or are we doomed never to stay in this dimension for very long?"  
  
"I think it's just you Fred."  
  
"I'm not so sure. Angel said he was once sent to a hell dimension, Connor was in Quortoth, all of us but Connor have been to Pylea, and now this Monstropolis. Why can't the end of the world happen in LA? Granted it's smog filled, crime ridden, and full of other demons but you'd think that would be a plus! All the comforts of home."  
  
Gunn chuckled. "I suppose it does seem like it should be a vacationing demon's paradise. We should tell the vampires to bring it up at their next End of the World committee meeting."  
  
Fred sighed. "What if we can't stop it this time?" Fred hesitantly asked.  
  
"We'll stop it. We've got some of the best people on our side."  
  
Fred lifted her head so she could look into his eyes and see his reaction. "Even Wesley and Connor?"  
  
Gunn's face radiated irritation. "Sure, if they don't sell us out to the other side first."  
  
Fred cursed her ability to see past what they did and to how they were needed for the greater good. It had kept her awake last night after the big fight when Wesley and Connor had shown up with Angel. Fighting evil really sucked sometimes. This wasn't going to be easy. She took a deep breath. "Maybe you should try to forgive them."  
  
Gunn gave her an incredulous look. "Forgive them? Fred, they betrayed us!"  
  
They sure did Fred thought. Her vengeful inner Fred helpfully reminded her of the pictures she had painted in her mind last night of ways for them to pay for it slowly and painfully. Unfortunately, another little voice also pointed out how much they were needed and the consequences that could happen if they didn't help. Well that shut up vengeful inner Fred. Damn conscience. "I know Charles. I know. But it was one mistake. Surely you won't hold that against them?"  
  
"Yes I will!" Gunn insisted. "Watch me. This isn't like forgetting to turn the coffee maker off and busting the pot. Or putting a red shirt in the load with whites Fred. This was way bigger than one mistake."  
  
I know it Fred thought. She smoothed her hand over his chest trying to calm him down enough to listen. "Some people's mistakes just happen to be bigger than others. Charles, Wesley thought he was helping. All his training told him that the prophecy was genuine. And Wolfram and Hart manipulated events to make it look true. With all those signs," at his look she rephrased herself. "With all those false signs pointing to the same thing he thought he was saving Connor from Angel and Angel from doing something he'd regret."  
  
"He should have come to us," Gunn bit out angrily.  
  
"You're right," Fred agreed. "He should have come to us. Because our strength is in working together and that's why we need to work with Wesley."  
  
"Fine," Gunn agreed. "I'll work with Wesley."  
  
"Good," Fred stated. "Connor too?"  
  
"That's asking a bit much don't you think Fred?"  
  
"I know what he did was wrong. I'm pissed about it too. He lied to us and tried to kill Angel." Vengeful inner Fred piped up about the fun to be had with tasers, spikes, honey, and fire ants before rational Fred tied and gagged her.  
  
"Damn right he did, the little punk!"  
  
"Stop a minute Charles and listen. Please."  
  
Gunn looked at the pleading expression on her face and gave in. "Fine."  
  
"Just put yourself in his shoes for a minute."  
  
"It'll be a bit hard since I'm not a lying murdering brat," Gunn grumbled. Fred gave him a determined expression. "All right, all right." Gunn sighed. The things he did for Fred.  
  
Fred smiled at him thankful he was listening. "Okay," she started. "You've lived in a hell dimension for as long as you can remember. One of the worst hell dimensions!" she reminded him. "Your only role model is Holtz, a fanatic who only sees you as a weapon in his vengeful war with Angel. But you don't know that. To you he is your father and teacher. You've been taught that Angel is one of the worst vampires who ever lived, and the soul is a deception to keep you from killing him. Then you come to this dimension, and it's so different to anything you know. Everyone is telling you how good Angel is after years of being told he's a murdering demon and a deceiver. Then you find a scene set to make you think Angel killed your father. You think Angel has just killed the only person who took care of you and mattered to you. What do you do?"  
  
Gunn looked like the next words tasted sour in his mouth but he said, "I'd go after Angel and kill him."  
  
Fred hugged him. She was making progress. "It was awful what Connor did. It was deceitful. He kept us from finding Angel. He pretended he was as concerned about Angel as we were. But living with us exposed him to the truth. He realized how wrong he was, and he brought Angel back to us."  
  
"Angel wouldn't be here now if he hadn't," she pointed out. "He knows he did a terrible thing, but he's trying to atone. He can be a big help to us Charles."  
  
Gunn sighed. "I suppose I can work with him. But that boy better not step out of line again or I'll give him the royal smackdown. I'll be watching him."  
  
Fred gave a sigh of relief and lay back down. "Thank you, Charles."  
  
Gunn kissed the top of her head. "You're welcome Fred. I know you don't want to do this, working with them either." Fred blinked in surprise. "But, if you're going to think of the greater good I can do no less. Goodnight Fred."  
  
Huh, Fred thought. He knows me better than I think. She grinned. "Goodnight Charles."  
  
Cordelia followed Angel into his room. They had gotten everyone settled for the night. Cordelia had shown Buffy and Xander where they could stay while Angel had taken Willow. Strangely Connor had volunteered to show Dawn to her room before he left with Wesley who was doing last minute research. It seemed Wesley had missed the books and now that he had access again he was reluctant to give it up. That had brought no argument from Connor. There was something going on there. She hoped it wouldn't be a repeat of the Buffy and Angel show. That had been hard enough to get through the first time. Thankfully no one could say that Connor and Dawn were clones of Angel and Buffy so maybe things would be alright. She'd still keep an eye on things though. Connor may be trying to change, but Cordelia didn't think he was ready for a relationship.  
  
Cordelia and Angel settled into their usual seats for late night discussions. "How come you never mentioned your friends before? Or introduced them to me?" Angel asked.  
  
"Hold up there mister." Cordelia knew that look. She could recognize the beginnings of a good brood when she saw one. "It's none of the things you're thinking. I'm not ashamed of you. You're one of the most important people in my life Angel and I want you to meet them. I wasn't keeping things from you. There wasn't a good time to tell you before."  
  
"I never said anything in Sunnydale for a good reason. You and I weren't close. That didn't happen till I moved to LA. No one in Sunnydale would have believed me if I had said anything. Be honest would you have believed me or even cared?"  
  
"No." The broody expression was lifting.  
  
"That's right. Your head was filled with Buffy and that's ok. I lost touch with my friends a couple times when I moved. Then things were so crazy with Darla messing with your head, Connor being born and kidnapped, and then you were at the bottom of the ocean and out of reach. There wasn't a good time. It's time now though. I can't wait for them to meet you. You're my best friend, Angel. Closer than that even."  
  
The broody face was completely gone now, but it was quickly replaced with an intense one that flustered Cordelia. "How close, Cordy?"  
  
"Uh."  
  
Angel got up then took Cordelia's hands and lifted her out of her chair. "You know we never got to have our conversation that night."  
  
"No. No we didn't." She searched his eyes wondering where he was going with this.  
  
"You said it Cordy. It's time. I think we should have it now."  
  
"Ok," she agreed. Was he going to say what she hoped he would? She had been waiting a long time for this conversation. It was funny how she couldn't remember any of the words she had rehearsed now when she needed them. She was so nervous.  
  
Angel looked down at their hands for a moment and Cordy looked down too. She watched him rub his thumbs over her hands. The action calmed Cordy. This was still Angel. She looked back up at him. He was waiting for it. "I agree that you're closer than my best friend Cordy. I'd have to say that you're so close it feels like you're a part of me."  
  
He was saying it! He was saying it! Cordy's stomach flipped and every sense was focused on him. Keep going Angel, she thought.  
  
"I love you."  
  
He said it! Cordelia now had a huge grin on her face. Angel matched it a minute later when she said, "I love you too, Angel."  
  
End part 3 


	4. An Apocalypse of Monster Proportions 4

Name: Kristen Title: An Apocalypse of Monster Proportions 4/? Email: daydreamer257@yahoo.com Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters on Buffy or Angel. Nor, do I own any of the characters from Monsters Inc. Only this humble plot belongs to me. Rating: PG-13 Pairings: Cordy/Angel, Fred/Gunn, Dawn/Connor, Buffy/Xander Spoilers: Season 3 of Angel. Season 6 of Buffy. This is Au so I'm picking and choosing what I'll use from the shows. Everything should be explained in the story but if you have questions feel free to email me. Summary: Angel/Buffy/Monsters Inc/ Crossover. Mike and Sully go to Cordy, who they knew as Boo, when there's trouble that reaches from Monstropolis to LA and the rest of the world. Distribution: Your Mission, Twisting the Hellmouth, Unnatural. Anywhere else? Just ask and you shall receive. Feedback: Is much appreciated.  
  
AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
The One You Seek: I know Boo was younger in the movie but I decided to make her older. I thought it would work better that way but forgot to ever put that in the author's notes. Thanks for reminding me about that. I don't know how many other people can remember things clearly from when they were 3, but me? Not so much. Maybe I'm just exceptionally forgetful but I decided to make her older to compensate for her remembering things so easily.  
  
Aset: Glad you like the A/C stuff. I don't like Cordelia myself but my beta assures me I'm writing her well.  
  
Never Look Back: I thought about adding tension between them but I figured they were older and had moved on. Angel and Cordelia aren't still in love with Buffy and Xander. So they have less reason to be jealous and rude about it. But since you mention it I'll probably write in a little snarky behaviour later. I don't think Cordy or Xander would miss the opportunity to get a few digs in.  
  
Part 4  
  
Everyone was gathered together in the lobby going through the books for any mention of Monstropolis, and any baddies who lived there. They wanted to be prepared for anything they might face. Lorne was on the phone calling more contacts while Dawn and Connor eavesdropped.  
  
"No, Monstropolis."  
  
"No, I don't mean Metropolis." He rolled his eyes. "I know the name sounds ridiculous." He sighed. "I promise I'm not joking with you. Do I look like a kidder?" Lorne frowned. "That was rhetorical. And I never mentioned those extra eyes you have waving about your head."  
  
"No, I'm not making fun of you." Connor and Dawn watched Lorne reach down and cover his ass with a grimace. "Now that's not nice. Yes, I do like my heart where it is thank you very much!" There was a short pause in the conversation then Lorne asked, "Well keep your eyes open for me? Any little bit helps." He rolled his eyes again. " No I wasn't commenting on your extra ocular appendages again. It's a form of speech!" Another pause. "Yeah, see you at the next Karaoke convention. Bye Frances." Lorne hung up the phone and muttered, "Sensitive much?" He crossed another name off his list. "Well that was another no-go." He sighed and picked up the phone to dial again. "Back into the fray."  
  
Dawn leaned over and whispered to Connor. "Why was Lorne holding his butt?"  
  
Connor grinned and whispered back. "That's where his heart is."  
  
"Oh." Dawn tilted her head and studied Lorne's butt. "Well that's interesting."  
  
Buffy passed by with Willow carrying more books. "What's interesting?" she asked absentmindedly. Willow was paying more attention and followed Dawn's line of sight before she glanced away.  
  
Willow waited till Buffy was out of earshot before leaning over and asking, "Dawnie, were you staring at Lorne's ass?" She grinned when Dawn blushed.  
  
"No, Well I mean yes," she said flustered. "But, not for the reason you're thinking. I swear!" Dawn lowered her voice, and glanced around to make sure no one else was listening. Luckily, no one was paying any attention to them. "Did you now his heart is located." she trailed off embarrassed then finished determinedly, "in the caboose section of the train?"  
  
"No!" Willow leaned back in surprise. "Really?" She also glanced around before asking with a wicked grin, "And how did you find out?"  
  
"Willow!" Dawn's raised voice got everyone's attention. She blushed again, while Willow and Connor just laughed. When Dawn didn't say anything else, everyone else went back to their research. "Connor told me." She vehemently stated.  
  
Willow looked askance at him. "And how did you find out?"  
  
Connor rolled his eyes. "I can hear it. Extra senses," he said tapping his ears.  
  
"Oh." Willow looked disappointed that it wasn't anything more interesting than that. "Well here's some more books to go through," she said. She deposited a third of the stack she was holding in front of them before joining the rest of the adults at their end of the table. She set her load down and took a seat next to Wesley.  
  
"Great, more books." Connor reluctantly opened another one.  
  
Dawn took another too. The room was silent again except for the sound of Lorne on the phone punctuated by a halfhearted request for another book now and then.  
  
"Hi Estelle. How you doing kid?" Lorne, with fake cheer, began another phone call. "Listen do you know anyone who's ever been to Monstropolis or is from there." A short exasperated pause followed. "Yeah laugh it up. I'm serious." Another pause followed. "Alright," Lorne said disappointed. "Let me know if you hear anything." He hung up the phone and crossed Estelle off his list. "Well that's the last one. I'm out of contacts. Heck, I'm even out of friend of a friend of a friend's contacts. I got nothing."  
  
"Don't worry Lorne. Here have a book." Fred passed Lorne a book after he took a seat at the table.  
  
"Thanks Fred." Lorne opened it up. "Is it just me or is the print getting smaller?"  
  
Wesley looked up tiredly. "It's not just you, Lorne."  
  
Willow slammed her book shut. "Too bad there's not a spell to make reading easier."  
  
Connor and Angel suddenly looked up intent. "What?" Cordy said. "What's going on?" "Did you hear that?" Connor asked Angel.  
  
"I sure did," Angel replied.  
  
They both got up slowly from the table. "It's coming from the closet," Connor said. He pulled out his stake and together, he and Angel walked quietly over to the closet in the far corner. Everyone else got up from the table as well and fanned out. Willow let her eyes go black, while Buffy and Gunn both grabbed swords just in case. Fred reached down under the table for her crossbow, and Wesley let his sword spring free from under his sleeve. Dawn and Xander both pulled out stakes, while Lorne edged far behind everyone else. Cordelia stepped next to Willow and started glowing. Everyone was ready. It wasn't paranoia, if you had a reason.  
  
Angel flung open the door and looked up. Way up.  
  
"Nyah," Xander yelled. "How the hell did that get in there?"  
  
"That's what I'd like to know," Angel growled.  
  
The giant, blue furry creature with horns and purple colored spots in his fur just sheepishly waved his fingers and said, "Hi."  
  
Cordelia gasped. "Kitty!" she shrieked.  
  
The blue creature looked in her direction at the sound of her voice. His mouth spread wide showing lots of teeth. Connor and Angel both growled, but the creature paid no attention. In fact, he actually pushed them out of the way and yelled, "Boo!" His arms spread wide open as he came out of the closet. Everyone watched wide-eyed as Cordelia and the whatever it was ran towards each other laughing and smiling. Cordelia was pulled into a bear hug and spun in circles.  
  
Angel looked up irritated from the floor. "What is going on here?"  
  
Cordelia was slowly put down. She saw Angel and Connor on the floor. "What are you two doing down there?"  
  
They both wore long-suffering expressions. "Having a siesta, Cordy. What do you think?" Angel said.  
  
Connor irritably followed that up with, "We were knocked over by the brute over there." He pointed at the blue giant.  
  
"Kitty? Is that true?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Uh yeah. Sorry." He held out his hands and helped Angel and Connor back up.  
  
"Um, Cordelia," Lorne hesitantly spoke, " I don't know if you've noticed this, but your friend there looks as far away from any kitty I've ever seen."  
  
"Oh, right." Cordelia laughed. "I keep forgetting. That's what I've called him since I was a kid. This is Sully." She looked around and grinned excitedly at everyone. "He's one of my friends from Monstropolis."  
  
A chorus of, "Oh, nice to meet you," sounded around the room as everyone hurriedly dropped and put away or hid their weapons.  
  
Cordelia took Sully's hand. "Why don't I introduce you to everyone. This is Connor and Angel."  
  
Angel and Connor shook hands a little reluctantly with Sully before Cordelia dragged him away to make the rounds. "I've heard a lot about you Angel," Sully called over his shoulder. "You're usually all she talks about." Angel grinned foolishly at Cordelia and Connor shook his head at his dad's love struck expression. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all, Angel thought.  
  
"This is Lorne. He's from Pylea." Lorne and Sully shook hands.  
  
"Oh Really?" Sully looked at Cordelia. "Isn't that where you." he trailed off.  
  
"Yup. And this is Fred."  
  
Fred smiled. "Hi, nice to meet you."  
  
"And Gunn," Cordelia continued.  
  
"Hey." Gunn nodded.  
  
"And Wesley. That makes up everyone from LA."  
  
"I've heard a lot about all of you." Sully said.  
  
Cordelia drew him over to the Sunnydale crowd. "These are my friends from Sunnydale. They came to help us with a problem. That's Willow, Dawn, Buffy, and Xander." Cordelia pointed at each of them in turn.  
  
"Xander?" Sully asked. "The same Xander who broke your heart?" he said with eyes narrowed.  
  
Xander laughed nervously. "I see my reputation precedes me. Are you still telling everyone that, Cordy?" He carefully edged behind Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, this is him. But that's water under the bridge. We're just friends now." Sully relaxed. If Cordy was okay with Xander then Sully would be too. "Besides my heart is being well taken care of." She looked over her shoulder at Angel and smiled at him. "Come on Kitty, sit down." She led him towards the table. "There's something we need to talk about."  
  
Sully tentatively sat down on a chair, waiting to see if it would hold his weight. When it managed to stay together he spoke. "I've got something important to say to you too, Boo."  
  
"You first," said Cordelia.  
  
Sully took a deep breath. "I've come to ask for your help. Randall is trying to take over Monstropolis. And he's recruited vampires to help him. Randall's promised him this world if they help him."  
  
Cordelia and Angel exchanged looks. Was this their big bad? "Kitty, has he been sending vampires through the doors by any chance?"  
  
Sully looked at her in surprise. "You already know about this?"  
  
Cordelia shook her head. "Not who was behind it, but yes we knew about the rest of it." She frowned. "Should have known that snake was behind this. I suppose he snuck out of jail. But how did he get past security to use the doors?"  
  
"He didn't," Sully answered angrily. "He managed to recruit a couple of guys from work to duplicate the technology for him. A few days ago Phil came to us when Randall attempted to recruit him. We can't take on vampires, monsters, and Randall by ourselves so Mike and I came to get you. We need your help."  
  
Cordelia laid her hand on his arm. "You've already got it. The PTB's let us know what's going on and we've just been looking for a way to get there."  
  
Sully sighed in relief. "Thank you, Boo." He stood up. "Look I'll go back, let Mike know you're coming and arrange a place for you to stay." Sully glanced around at everyone. "Will all of you be coming?" Everyone nodded or spoke in agreement. Sully clapped hi hands. "Alright. I'll go arrange things, and give you all time to get ready. I'll be back tonight to get you. That work for you guys?"  
  
"That will be fine," Cordelia said. "I'll see you later." She gave him a quick parting hug before Sully went back through the closet. Everyone then separated to get packed for the trip.  
  
End Part 4 


	5. An Apocalypse of Monster Proportions 5

Author: Kristen aka Daydreamer  
  
Title: An Apocalypse of Monster Proportions 5/?  
  
Email: daydreamer257@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters on Buffy or Angel. Nor, do I own any of the characters from Monsters Inc. Only this humble plot belongs to me.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: Cordy/Angel, Dawn/Connor, Buffy/Xander, Fred/Gunn  
  
Spoilers: Season 3 of Angel, Season 6 of Buffy. This is AU. Everything should be explained in the story but if you have questions feel free to email me.  
  
Summary: Angel/Buffy/Monsters Inc. Crossover. Mike and Sully go to Cordy, who they knew as Boo, when there's trouble that reaches from Monstropolis to LA and the rest of the world.  
  
Distribution: Your Mission, Unnatural, Twisting the Hellmouth. Anywhere else? Just ask and you shall receive.  
  
Feedback: Is much appreciated.  
  
Part 5  
  
Late that night everyone was gathered in the lobby packed and waiting. Buffy, Angel, and Gunn were over by the weapons closet where Angel was showing her some of his newest acquisitions. A squeal of delight was heard as Buffy laid eyes on Angel's new sword. The group's attention swung in her direction. Angel just grinned smugly. "I know. Go ahead, try it out."  
  
Buffy grinned foolishly. "This is a very nice toy." She took a few practice swings and went through a short routine.  
  
Xander walked up. Buffy, I'm not sure I like you getting this excited over Angel's sword." He paused and grimaced. "And that sounded so dirty just now. Ignore me."  
  
Angel bounced slightly in anticipation. "Guess what? It's part of a set." He grinned as he pulled out the other sword.  
  
"Wicked!" Buffy's eyes gleamed. "Hey Angel you feel like a match?"  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that."  
  
Gunn quickly searched out Lorne. "Hey Lorne get over here."  
  
Lorne looked up from his conversation with Willow and walked over. "What's up?"  
  
"Buffy and Angel are going to fight. I'm giving you a chance to get your bet in now."  
  
"A bet huh?" Lorne's eyes swept over Angel and Buffy. "I've got fifty on Buffy," he stated. "Warrior Princess here is a sure thing." He smiled at her as he pulled out his wallet.  
  
Gunn nodded. "It's risky, but I'll take Angel. Hey English you in?"  
  
Wesley started at being addressed civilly by Gunn. "Sure," He quietly agreed. "Put me down for forty on Angel."  
  
Curious at what was going on Willow joined the group and was quickly filled in. Willow locked eyes with Xander. They both nodded and reached for their wallets. Xander took Willow's money and handed it to Gunn. "One hundred says Buffy whips Dead Boy's butt. Again."  
  
Angel's eyes narrowed at Xander. "I told you to stop calling me that," he growled. I'd listen to him," Cordelia advised. "You wouldn't want me to get nasty would you? 'Cause I so can. There all kinds of interesting stories about you I could mention to Sully. He could get quite upset." She raised an eyebrow. "Well?"  
  
Xander considered that then looked at Buffy. "You wouldn't let anything happen to me would you sweetheart?"  
  
Buffy sighed and looked indecisive. "I don't know.you sort of deserve it."  
  
"Come on," Xander pleaded. "If I'm grievously injured you know I won't be able to-" He leaned over and whispered the rest into her ear.  
  
Buffy immediately flushed and breathlessly informed Cordelia that she would have to prevent any harm from happening to Xander.  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I don't even want to know."  
  
Angel grimaced. "I wish I didn't. Vamp hearing," he reminded them.  
  
"Well let's just move on shall we?" Lorne hurriedly changed the subject. "Any other bets?"  
  
"Oh, oh me me!" Dawn waved her hand in the air from her spot on the couch.  
  
Buffy and Xander immediately vetoed that idea. "You're too young to gamble."  
  
"Jeez," Dawn grumped. "Always too young to do anything fun."  
  
"You got it," Xander agreed. He looked disapprovingly at Connor. "Especially anything involving boys related to Angel. Remember that." He glared pointedly at Connor who nervously moved his hand that was resting comfortably on Dawn's leg with her hand. Dawn just rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand back. Connor wisely decided that holding Dawn's hand between them on the couch was the safer compromise.  
  
Cordelia confidently pulled out her money and stated that she was betting on Angel. Fred defiantly declared that she was forbidden to gamble anymore after that one time in college. "But there was tequila involved and alright maybe a little weed. You really can't blame me if somebody was too drunk to perform the experiment correctly. Besides you shouldn't bet nudity as the terms if you really aren't prepared to go that far." Fred nervously trailed off as she noticed everyone's interested or shocked stares. "He he. A little too much information I guess. Um weren't Buffy and Angel going to duel?" She made a swinging motion with her hand. "En garde and all that stuff?"  
  
Luckily a knock on the closet door saved Fred from further scrutiny. It was Sully. "Hey guys, everyone ready?"  
  
The group shared disappointed glances. Neither the fight nor Fred's story would continue now. Sully didn't need to know that however. Cordelia stepped forward with a bright smile. "All packed and eager to go."  
  
Sully clapped his huge hands. "All right. Happy to hear that. We'll have to be quick. Mike's standing guard at the other end."  
  
"Standing guard?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"Yeah," Sully looked sheepish. "I'm not really supposed to be letting you in. Humans are still forbidden to enter Monstropolis. I have special permission from the Mayor to bring you in, but it would be best if no one else knew about it. Might cause a riot and panic since half the population is still afraid of humans. That's why we have to arrive so late." He shrugged his shoulders as if to say what are you going to do? "Things have changed at Monsters Inc. but it's not easy to convince a whole world they don't need to be afraid after living that way for so long." Sully began picking up luggage as he talked. Xander's eyes widened when he saw the weight Sully was able to lift. He looked like he could have easily carried everyone's luggage if he only had enough arms. Xander looked in disbelief at Cordy. She thought that was a kitty? "We don't want Randall getting wind of your arrival either. We know he's been approaching our employees. There's no telling for sure who's working for him. Best not to let him know we're onto him before we need to."  
  
"Well we better be quick then." Cordelia suited words to actions and grabbed a bag. She then followed Sully through the closet door. Angel, Fred, and Gunn departed next. Willow and Wesley went after them, which only left Buffy, Xander, Connor, and Dawn to follow. Not being a fighter Lorne was staying behind to keep an eye on things.  
  
From her vantage point Dawn could see a large room where the closet used to be. "Now that's the way to open a portal," she murmured to herself. She unconsciously touched the scars on her stomach.  
  
Connor's hand on her arm brought her out of her memories. "You coming?"  
  
"Yes." She smiled when he grabbed her bag along with his own. She happily gave him her hand when he reached for it. Together they walked through the door.  
  
Buffy gave an admiring sigh as she watched Xander lean over and pick up their bags. The muscles in his arms flexed as he grabbed the heavier weapons bag. At the sound Xander glanced at Buffy and smiled at the expression on her face. "Can't resist the Xand-man huh?"  
  
Buffy laughed and slowly stroked her hand down his arm giving the muscles a squeeze. "You know I love watching you do manly stuff. Why do you think I visit you at work so often? Anya was right you do have sexy muscles."  
  
Dawn stuck her head back through the door. "Quit flirting you two and get in here."  
  
Buffy and Xander shared exasperated glances but dutifully made their way through the portal to join the rest of the gang. As soon as they were through Sully closed the door and called out to Mike. "Okay Mike, send her back." The gang watched as the door they had just come through was detached from its station and carried through an opening high in the wall at the far end of the room.  
  
"That is so weird," Dawn commented. "I'm not used to portals opening and closing through a door."  
  
Willow shuddered. "Can you imagine if anything from a hell dimension could come and go to our world that easily?"  
  
Buffy went pale. "Or worse, what if the Hellmouth could be opened just as easily?" Buffy pointed out. Everyone was horrified at that thought.  
  
"Let's not think about that," Dawn urged. "I have enough nightmares already."  
  
"I really don't want to think about anything from Quortoth getting to our world either," Connor mumbled. Dawn squeezed his hand in sympathy. He had told her a few terrible stories about Quortoth already. They were probably the tip of the iceberg. He smiled at her gratefully in response. Being with Dawn almost made living in Quortoth so long worth it. He never would have been able to be with her like this if he hadn't been kidnapped to that awful place where time moved so differently. If that hadn't happened she might be babysitting him now instead of holding his hand or kissing him. Connor quickly decided that was a line of thinking he didn't want to pursue. He was happy when Sully began introducing Mike to everyone. He definitely needed a distraction. And nothing could be more distracting than a short, round, little monster with just one huge eye.  
  
Hello. Hello. So nice to meet you. A pleasure I'm sure. How are you?" Mike pleasantly shook hands with everyone. Once that was done he enthusiastically waved for everyone to follow him. "You're gonna love the place you'll be staying at. Sully put me in charge of accommodations. And I assure you that the rooms were decorated in the highest of taste and discrimination." Mike and Sully led the way out of the room and through the many halls on their way out of Monsters Inc.  
  
Xander made sure Mike couldn't hear him before saying to Buffy, "I wonder what a one eyed monster considers the height of taste."  
  
Xander!" Willow, who had been walking next to him and heard his comment, slapped him. "Hush! You'll hurt his feelings if he hears. I'm sure it will look great."  
  
Cordelia stepped up next to Buffy and put her two cents in. "I'm sure it can't be any worse than your taste. You had a million loud and obnoxious shirts! Not to mention the Hawaiian print section of your wardrobe. I'm not sure you could find good taste with a compass and road map."  
  
"Hey now!" Xander protested. "I have good taste. You'll notice my wardrobe's gotten a lot better since then."  
  
"It's true." Dawn nodded. She grinned at Cordelia before adding, "At least since Buffy started dressing him."  
  
Angel burst out laughing.  
  
Xander narrowed his eyes. "Laugh it up Dead Boy. You don't wear more than one color most of the time. The bulk of your wardrobe is black. And let's not even bring up your dark side's unhealthy obsession with leather."  
  
Angel calmly reached over and slapped the back of Xander's head.  
  
Buffy and Cordelia sighed then each grabbed their boyfriend and started walking away from each other before things descended lower than the playground level they were currently at. Dawn just watched in disbelief before saying, "And people say I'm immature."  
  
Mike meanwhile had kept talking oblivious to the antics going on behind him. "You'll be staying in a building set aside for employee housing. It's been completely taken for your use so you don't need to worry about privacy or being discreet about your presence there."  
  
They exited the building and made their way to some vans parked nearby. "I've commandeered some vans for your driving pleasure. Unfortunately, you'll have to miss the experience of my new car. Let me tell you it's a beaut." Mike paused and glared at Sully. "And just so you know old friend you are allowed nowhere near it."  
  
Sully just sighed. "Here we go again."  
  
"He's got no respect. The last time I got a new car he totally destroyed it."  
  
Sully began mouthing along with Mike the list of injuries done to his precious car. The gang watched amused as Mike worked up a good rant unaware of Sully's actions. He finished by saying, "It's a crime is what it is. That's why Sully is now forbidden to come within twenty feet of my car."  
  
Sully quickly pasted a repentant look upon his face when Mike swung around and eyed him. "Why don't we get going? I'm sure everyone would like to get settled in."  
  
They all piled into the vans which were driven by a few Monsters Inc. employees that Mike and Sully knew could be trusted and wouldn't freak out at the sight of humans. A short drive later the vans pulled up in front of a two story building which appeared to have been built in a rather haphazard fashion to everyone's eyes. Windows were placed in odd spots and had unusual shapes. The door had several smaller doors cut into it of varying sizes and shapes. All in all, an unusual building.  
  
Mike hopped out of the van and punched in a security code. "I'll just go in, turn the lights on and make sure everything is ready." That said he opened the smallest door with the only knob that he could reach and entered. The gang exchanged looks and shrugged. They began piling out of the vans and gathering up the bags.  
  
Sully reached the door first and opened the largest one, the only one capable of admitting his large frame. He passed through then held it open for everyone who walked past him. They all set their bags down in the entryway and glanced around. Mike soon returned and gave them the grand tour. Afterwards everyone picked their rooms and went to get their luggage.  
  
Before leaving, Mike passed out papers to everyone with the security code and numbers where they could be reached. They all made plans to meet the next day after everyone was settled in and unpacked. It was time to get serious.  
  
End Part 5 


	6. An Apocalypse of Monster Proportions 6

Author: Kristen  
  
Title: An Apocalypse of Monster Proportions 6/?  
  
Email: daydreamer257@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: AU, Angel/Buffy/Monsters Inc. Crossover, Challenge Response  
  
Spoilers: Season 3 of Angel, Season 6 of Buffy, and Monsters Inc. the Movie. This is AU. Everything should be explained in the story but if you have any questions feel free to email me.  
  
Summary: Mike and Sully go to Cordy, who they knew as Boo, when there's trouble that reaches from Monstropolis to LA and the rest of the world.  
  
Distribution: Unnatural, Your Mission, Twisting the Hellmouth, Fanfiction.Net Anywhere else? Just ask and you shall receive.  
  
Feedback: Is much appreciated. It's what keeps me inspired and writing.  
  
Dedication: As always to Shannon for being a fantastic beta and catching all my typos, and to anyone still reading this. I still can't believe sometimes how many people like my weird little fic.  
  
AN: I don't know if the movie ever said what type of Monster Randall is, but I couldn't remember so I made something up. If I'm wrong let me know and I'll fix it.  
  
Part 6  
  
The next morning the house was beginning to look like the research and planning central location it was.  
  
Willow, Giles, Wesley, and Dawn were researching portals, and spells dealing with them as well as defensive/offensive spells. The second objective had been mostly abandoned in favor of the first though. They were looking for any ways they could seal off the portals Randall was using. The longer they went without the equivalent of a dimensional uninvite spell, the more people vampires could be killing and turning. Books and papers they had brought with them were scattered all over the dining room table. Precarious stacks of books dealing with portal research and technology that Sully and Benson had brought with them were also stacked willy-nilly on any available surface.  
  
Fred was approaching the problem from a more scientific angle than a magical one. She had long ago started writing on the walls when the blackboard set up had run out of room. Now and then she would pause and run to consult a book or Willow and Wesley before scurrying back to the wall to finish her calculations. Right now she was in close discussion with Benson, the head scientist at Monsters Inc. His 4th great grandfather had developed the technology that was currently used today. Benson had been instrumental in discovering ways to make portal technology safer and easier. Monsters being the long-lived creatures they were, especially his type, Benson had studied his chosen field extensively and well. Benson was similar to a turtle in appearance. He looked more like a giant lizard with a shell than anything else. He wore bifocal glasses perched low and the universal uniform of the scientist. Messy slacks topped with a lab coat. Fred and Benson were flinging polysyllabic words left and right as they discussed ways to shut down the portals without repercussions.  
  
It was enough to make Connor and Xander glad they were over in the living room with the rest of the gang. He and Xander were polishing the weapons and making sure they were ready as they listened to Phil and Frank. Mike and Sully had shown up that morning accompanied by Benson, Frank, and Phil. Phil was a bulky sized monster with big ears and four extra arms. Frank was rather small and timid in appearance. He looked like a furry woodland creature out of a Disney movie. It was an impression that was soon dispelled when he opened his mouth or let his claws extend themselves. Phil and Frank had allowed themselves to be recruited by Randall and were now reporting what they knew. Buffy, Gunn, Cordy, Angel, and Sully were listening intently as well. No strategies or plans would be made without knowing everything they possibly could.  
  
Mike was on the phone with the Mayor trying to discreetly obtain the building plans of the place Randall was using as his headquarters. As soon as he had those, they could go over the layout and best decide what to do from there. As their spies in Randall's camp Phil and Frank would tell them any changes Randall had made to the building and how many would be inside.  
  
"Great." Mike finished his call relieved. "I'll be there in 20 minutes." Mike informed them that he had been able to obtain copies of the plans and would be back in a short while with them. The group nodded and returned to their discussion with grim faces. So far the news wasn't good.  
  
"As far as we can tell," Frank was saying, "Randall has a couple hundred vamps working for him and about 50 demons and monsters. Only the promise of Earth when this is over and the massive killings he's allowing them to inflict is keeping them under his control. As long as that stays the same he has a very powerful army at his disposal.  
  
"Vampires aren't loyal creatures." Angel reminded them. "If we can keep them from using the portals and cut off their easy supply of blood and violence we can make things harder for Randall. Maybe instigate a mutiny.  
  
Buffy nodded in agreement. "Most of them aren't willing to share either. They tend to look out for number one. If we can cutoff their supply and make their goal of winning earth harder to reach that would be a start. If only there were a way to make them all turn on each other as well as Randall we might have a chance."  
  
"They might do that naturally if we let them," Xander pointed out.  
  
"But we can't be sure of that," Cordelia argued. "The reward might be enough to keep them loyal."  
  
"I'd feel better if we had a way to be sure," Gunn added. "200 or so vamps plus the monsters and demons against the 10 of us and any monsters on our side? I don't like those odds." Gunn shook his head worried.  
  
"I wonder," Cordelia started, looking thoughtful.  
  
"What?" Angel asked.  
  
Cordelia ignored his and everyone else's interested stares as she mulled over whatever had occurred to her. After a few minutes she nodded decisively. "I think I have an idea."  
  
"What is it Boo?" Sully inquired.  
  
"What if we can?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Can what?" Xander asked stupidly. He ran over the last part of the conversation in his head. Nothing jumped out at him. Either Cordelia had wandered off topic or he had missed the point.  
  
Buffy and Angel were doing the same thing as Xander. They both discovered what she was asking about at the same time.  
  
"Of course!" Buffy laughed.  
  
"You're a genius Cordy." Angel leaned over and grasped her cheek with his right hand before giving her a short but passionate kiss.  
  
Cordy looked thrilled and slightly flustered. She still however managed to smugly claim, "I know."  
  
Buffy laughed and shook her head. Even though the words were the same as something Cordelia might have said back in high school she could tell the intent wasn't. Cordy was just pleased that she had thought of something that could help them. Maybe a little pride was in there too, but it was well deserved in Buffy's opinion. If you had told her back then that someday she would respect Cordelia and even like her, Buffy would have laughed like a loon. It was true though. Cordelia had changed in her time away from Sunnydale. She had grown and matured. Managed to see past shallow exteriors and get rid of her own. Despite Buffy's past relationship with Angel she was glad he had moved on with this Cordelia. Willow had told her things that Cordelia had gone through or did in the past few years. They had stayed in touch after Willow went out a few times to help with a spell or fix a computer problem. Buffy had heard much more from Angel over the last few years though. When they had arrived in LA she had gotten to see the changes for herself as they researched or talked during a few spare moments. They may not be best friends, but Buffy was starting to think maybe she wouldn't mind that.  
  
Xander's voice brought her back to the present. "What are you talking about?" He looked confused from Buffy to Cordelia and Angel.  
  
"I'd like a little clarification too," Gunn echoed.  
  
She's talking about a spell," Buffy explained. "Something like a discord or distrust spell."  
  
"And probably an amplification spell," Cordelia added. "We want to make sure they explode like a powder keg on each other. The more of themselves they take out, the easier our job will be.  
  
"Ohh," Xander stretched out the word. He smiled. "That is brilliant." He paused in thought. "Wouldn't it be great if they killed Randall for us?"  
  
"It would be." Sully sighed then continued. "Unfortunately we know too well just how hard it is to get rid of him. He's a chameela monster."  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Gunn asked.  
  
Sully nodded. "He can blend in with his surroundings and hide in plain sight. That's how he escaped from jail. It won't be easy to kill him. He's fast and can slither out of situations and places like the black snake he is."  
  
It was Xander's turn to sigh. "I didn't figure it would be that easy. It never is."  
  
"But not impossible," Connor spoke up. "Buffy has extra senses as a Slayer. Cordy has her demon powers. Me and Dad," he paused and smiled back shyly at Angel who still grinned foolishly at being called Dad. Gunn rolled his eyes but didn't comment." We can track him easily. We have extra strength, hearing, and smell. He may be able to hide from our sight but not everything else. We could even track him in the dark if we need to."  
  
At this reminder Angel looked a little glum. "But I won't be able to help you during the day." It still hurt not to be able to spend time with his son in the light. There was nothing he wanted more.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sully asked, puzzled.  
  
"I'm a vampire." Angel solemnly said. "I can't go out into the sun without burning to ashes."  
  
"Yes you can," Sully insisted. "I thought you knew. The Turok-Han, were originally from this dimension. This is Monstropolis, a home to all monsters. What would hurt you at home doesn't here." Angel looked stunned. "You cannot be hurt by the sun here, Angel," Sully said gently.  
  
Angel's eyes began to tear and he jumped up from the couch whooping and laughing. Cordy giggled when he picked her up and spun madly before putting her down and kissing her fiercely. Buffy was also tearing up knowing just what this would mean to him. Gunn and Sully were grinning, pleased to see Angel so happy. It was a good thing Willow had already secured his soul or they might have been in serious danger of meeting Angelus in a few moments.  
  
Angel broke away from Cordy to pull Connor into a bear hug. "There are so many things I want to do with you and Cordy in the sunlight."  
  
Sully broke into Angel's babble to say that he could come back anytime when this was all over and do anything he wanted in the sunshine. At this news Angel managed to achieve a new level of excitement. He nearly bowled Sully over with his hug and shout of thank you. He then rushed off to tell the others his good news. They were already sending curious looks in their direction wondering what all the excitement and noise was about. Even Fred and Benson had emerged from their deep self-imposed absorption with their theories and equations.  
  
It was into this excited and noisy atmosphere that Mike walked into a few moments later. "What did I miss?"  
  
He was quickly filled in. Not long after, it was decided that this deserved a celebration and everyone could use a break. They had been deep into research mode since they first became aware of the attacks. It looked like the research could continue indefinitely. They all deserved a break. Everyone agreed on having a party and picnic in the enclosed courtyard in the center of the building. The entire building had been built into a square around the lovely garden and fountains.  
  
All research and discussion was tabled for the rest of the day. Everyone set to work with a vengeance preparing the food and moving more tables and chairs outside. Most of the garden furniture had been put in the shed since it wasn't in use. It was quickly pulled out of storage and cleaned.  
  
Willow, Cordelia, Angel, and Fred were busy cooking. Gunn, Xander, and Buffy dragged tables together and placed chairs around them. Dawn and Connor brought the food out as it was finished and set the tables. Giles was in charge of drinks and also made sure blood was heated for Angel.  
  
Soon enough everyone was gathered around the tables talking and laughing. Angel sat in his chair and basked in the sun. After dinner Angel pulled Sully aside. They talked for a few minutes before Sully slipped away unobserved. Quite a feat for a big blue guy like Sully. He reappeared a few minutes later with the item Angel had requested. Angel beamed in anticipation and thanks. He was soon zipping around the courtyard snapping pictures left and right with the camera Sully had given him. He wanted to be able to capture this day forever. He needed visible reminders he could pull out and gaze upon when he was once more confined to the dark at home.  
  
Finally when he was satisfied he had taken all the pictures he wanted he passed the camera on. It was time for some pictures with him in it. He posed with everyone in groups or as a pair. Angel was so happy about being in the sunlight he even allowed a photo of himself and Xander to be taken. If that wasn't a sign that the sun might be frying his brain he didn't know what was.  
  
Everyone stayed in the courtyard until the last beam of light could no longer be seen. They slowly drifted off singly or in pairs until only Cordy and Angel were left outside.  
  
Cordy laid her head on Angel's shoulder. Today was one of the happiest days of her life. Seeing the joy on Angel's face at the simple pleasure of being outside in the sun had been almost painful to look at sometimes. His chances to be in the sun since becoming a vampire had been so few even though it had happened before that the experience was still amazing for him. She sometimes didn't realize all that she took for granted in being a human. Well part human anyway. There were the visions and her part demon status that kept her from full human status. Even so she didn't have the restrictions imposed on her for being partly demon that Angel did. She made a mental note to bring Angel here as often as she could.  
  
She'd have to look into seeing if there was a spell Willow could do that would allow Angel this simple pleasure back home. If that weren't possible she'd have Wesley look into any more artifacts like the Gem of Amara. This time she would make sure he accepted it. Queen C had decreed it and it would be so. That's just the way it was when it came to Angel's happiness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dawn and Connor were sitting in the living room talking over the day's events. Each filled in the other about what they had been working on. "A discord spell?" Dawn repeated. "That's a great idea. We should get started on that tomorrow."  
  
Connor stroked Dawn's hand with his thumb. "Mmm-hmm." Her skin was so soft. "I wish home could be like this for Dad all the time. I didn't realize how much I didn't want restrictions placed on my time with Dad. Having him outside with us today, I almost don't want to go home and watch Dad be forced to keep to the shadows again. Sometimes it's hard to look at him and not see a vampire. It was different today. He was so happy and I felt like he really was my dad. Like we were almost a normal family."  
  
"Hmm. I know what you mean," Dawn said.  
  
"It's too bad there's not a way to make a vampire invincible to sunlight," Connor murmured.  
  
Dawn's eyes widened. "There is! Or there was, it was destroyed. I bet there's another way though. That gem can't have been the only attempt. We should research it when we get back."  
  
Connor hesitantly looked over at Dawn. "So you would want to stay together when this is over?"  
  
"Of course." She got a worried look on her face. "Unless you don't want to." She pulled her hand out of his and stood up. "I thought that kiss." she trailed off.  
  
"No. No. I want you to." Connor shot up off the couch. "I would like it if you stayed in LA for awhile. I like you."  
  
Dawn smiled widely and stepped closer entwining her fingers with his again. "I like you too. A lot."  
  
"You understand me like no one else." Connor earnestly said. "I like talking to you about everything and the more I get to know you the more I like you," he whispered, leaning his face in till his forehead rested on hers.  
  
Dawn had enjoyed their talks too. She felt like Connor was fast becoming her best friend. He knew what went bump in the night. He wasn't freaked out by her stories of what she'd lived through. And he liked that she was the Key. He didn't think her freaksome at all. He got her like no one else ever had, except maybe Spike.  
  
And she got him. She listened to his stories of Quortoth, and while she ached for what he had experienced, she admired him too. It had made him the boy he was today. A boy she liked a lot. She leaned back slightly. "I want you to come visit me in Sunnydale too. Long distance relationships work both ways, buster."  
  
His shy gaze met hers and his happy smile put butterflies in her stomach. "Agreed." Then they both drew together for one of the best kisses Dawn had ever experienced. Sometimes it was good to be the Key.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning the group met revitalized by the break the day before. Everyone was eager to tackle his or her research or strategy sessions for the day. There was a new energy and interest that had been waning the day before. Things didn't seem quite so bad today. Granted Randall's vampires were likewise able to walk in the sunlight, but now they had a plan to dwindle their numbers. The vampires' own natures would do the dirty work for them.  
  
Willow looked up from one of her spell books. "It's pretty easy. I'll be able to combine these two spells to form what we need. They aren't detectable so none of them will realize what's going on. The spells should make them react pretty quickly. I give it two days at most to reduce their numbers. The tricky part is that I need to be in close range to cast them. We'll still have some vamps to fight after the spells do their magic but we won't be nearly so fatally outnumbered."  
  
"Hmm." Everyone mulled that one over for a minute.  
  
"Just leave everything to me," Mike spoke up.  
  
"You?" Sully raised a skeptical, bushy brow.  
  
"Yes." Mike drawled. He spoke patronizingly. "I happen to be the very definition of stealthy." He moved to sit in his chair but missed and toppled headfirst over a stack of books.  
  
Buffy snorted back a laugh.  
  
Mike quickly jumped up and brushed himself off. "Perhaps my sort of stealthy isn't the right kind for the job," he sheepishly admitted.  
  
Sully laughed. "No kidding." He considered their options. "How close do you have to be? Is the next building close enough?"  
  
Willow nodded. "That's just fine. As long as there are windows I can look through where I won't be seen. I need to be in eye contact."  
  
"Ok that's doable," Sully said. "I happen to know the warehouse next to Randall's is empty. We'll sneak you in tomorrow night. Hopefully we can do it without getting caught."  
  
Frank spoke up in a hesitant voice. "If you don't mind dragons my friend Casimir can fly you in tomorrow. You can do the spell on the roof. When you're done he'll fly you back. You should be able to fly in and out without being seen. He's a black dragon and able to blend in with the night," Frank finished proudly.  
  
Sully explained when he saw the group's uncomprehending expressions. "Black dragons are the bravest and best hunters. They used to live in your dimension but too many knights out to prove themselves forced them to come here to escape extinction. Black dragons are usually chosen as defenders of the other dragons. They're the ones who made the decision to move here."  
  
"They run a very profitable security firm," Frank added. "It's based here but they've expanded into other dimensions."  
  
The group was impressed. "Oh well, that'll be great," Willow said. I wonder if the dragon that came through the portal Glory opened came from here? Maybe I'll mention it tomorrow night and see. A real dragon! I can hardly wait.  
  
"Be sure to dress dark tomorrow," Frank advised. "Casimir will pick you up in the courtyard."  
  
"Now that that's settled, let's get busy on the rest." The group split themselves up as they had yesterday and went back to their respective tasks.  
  
Reducing the number of vampires was a start but by no means a solution. There was still the matter of those portals they were going through to kill innocent people.  
  
Dawn was beginning to hate the very word portal. Oh it had started small a couple years ago. Dislike when she found out what she was. How different that made her. How nothing that had happened before her creation was real. She hadn't even been born like a normal person. Then there was fear when she was used to open one starting a reaction that could end the world. Horror when she realized that only she could close it and grief when Buffy substituted herself for Dawn. Now those feelings had crystallized into pure hatred for the very word. She was thinking portals were good for nothing. If she never encountered one again she would be in heaven.  
  
She was starting to fear though that someone might suggest using her the longer they went without a solution. Her stomach was in knots just thinking about it and she couldn't help examining everyone's faces when they weren't looking. She had commandeered all the books even mentioning the key and was reading them late at night in her room. She was going to read up and be prepared. No one was going to keep her out of the loop this time if she could help it. So far no one had noticed their absence. Giles might, since he was the one most familiar with them. Wesley probably wouldn't think of them. He knew what she was, but not much about it. Willow was too busy and concerned with other things to notice. Likewise with Fred. No, Giles might be the only one to notice they were missing. If he knew he hadn't said anything yet.  
  
It's not like Dawn wanted to be selfish and sentence everyone to death. Or let all those innocent people die. She had been about to jump two years ago. No Dawn wanted to help, and to ignore what she was and the abilities that came with them would be stupid when she could help people. Dawn just didn't like the choices offered. So she was going to research and find out all she could. Surely her keyness could be used without sacrificing herself completely. Even if she couldn't help this time she might be called to in the future. Better she know now than be clueless later. Even if the thought of being called to help this time put knots in her stomach. The thought of what had happened last time someone had wanted to use her made her pale and her hands shake. She quickly put them under the table before someone could notice and bent her head over the book in front of her. She let her hair slide forward to cover her face. Next to her Wesley turned a page. Dawn chanced a glance through her curtain of hair. No one was paying any attention to her. Giles grabbed another book. Did he know? What was he thinking? Would he use her even if it meant her death? She had a feeling he would. Giles was practical like that and willing to make the hard decisions. She chanced a glance at Willow. What would Willow do? She hated suspecting everyone but she couldn't help remembering Willow's threats to turn her back into a glowy ball of energy when she was all about the dark magic after Tara died. She would be glad when this whole mess was over. It was exhausting worrying about this and suspecting her family. Because that's what they were. A very unconventional family, but a family nonetheless.  
  
This whole situation was beginning to cramp her brain. Portals were all too easy to open. But closing them, and keeping them closed? Therein lay the crux of their dilemma.  
  
"Oh here's something!" Willow's excited cry broke Dawn out of her dark thoughts. Wesley, Giles, and Dawn fixed hopeful stares upon Willow's face. "Never mind." Willow's disappointment echoed around the table. "It calls for some really gross and horrifying stuff I'd rather not think about," Willow explained disgusted.  
  
Dawn wondered what that could be but then her imagination decided that was probably a mystery better left unexplored. She sighed and grabbed another book. I wonder how Connor is doing?  
  
Connor was in heaven. It looked like there would be plenty of enemies to fight when they went after Randall. There would be lots of vampires but Connor dismissed those as easy prey. It was the monsters and the demons Randall had recruited to his cause that Connor was looking forward to fighting. Since he had arrived in his own dimension it hadn't offered him much in the way of challenge yet. He was almost disappointed the dragons were on their side. From Frank's description they sounded like worthy opponents. But, the reports told him the battle would offer many challenges.  
  
He was the Destroyer, this is what he was made for, and he was looking forward to it. In battle there were no thoughts. No worries over whether Cordy and Fred would "mother" him again. No anxiety over Gunn's cold distance and loss of friendship. No guilt over what he had done to Angel and how could he build a better relationship. There was just Connor and his opponent. His strength and skill versus whatever they could throw at him. Connor was just the Destroyer and doing what he was created for. He could hardly wait.  
  
End Part 6 


	7. An Apocalypse of Monster Proportions 7

Name: Kristen aka daydreamer Email: aurora-d@moose-mail.com Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters on Buffy or Angel. Nor, do I own anything to do with the movie Monsters Inc. Only this humble plot belongs to me. Rating: PG-13 Pairings: Cordy/Angel, Dawn/Connor, Fred/Gunn, Buffy/Xander Spoilers: S3 of Angel, S6 of Buffy, heavy mentions of the Monsters Inc. movie. This is AU. All changes are explained in the story, but if you have questions feel free to email me or leave your question in a review. Summary: Angel/Buffy/Monsters Inc. Crossover. Mike and Sully go to Cordy, who they knew as Boo, when there's trouble that reaches from Monstropolis to LA and the rest of the world. Distribution: Your Mission, TTH, Unnatural, FFNet. Anywhere else? Just ask. Feedback: Is much appreciated. Is anyone still reading this?  
  
Part 7  
  
Willow stood in the courtyard late at night waiting for a dragon to appear. Everyone but the most determined researchers, namely Giles and Wesley, were in bed by now so Willow was all alone for what felt like the first time in a long time. The last time was before Tara died. Before they got back together. She had been living with Buffy and Dawn at the time so she technically wasn't completely alone but she might as well have been. All of the Scoobies had drifted so far apart that year, not talking, so caught up in their own problems that they might as well have been alone for all the interacting they did.  
  
After Tara died and Willow tried to end the world she had gone to England and the coven with Giles. She had hardly been alone for a moment though she wanted to be. She had wanted to be left alone completely. Willow hadn't wanted to go on and at first she had resented mightily everyone who wouldn't let her go.  
  
She had hardly been back from England and reunited with everyone before they had left for LA, and from there, to this strange dimension that powered everything with laughter. It was a wonderful way of doing things Willow thought, and she'd hound Monsters Inc. on how to do it if she thought it had a chance of being implanted in their own world. But if solar power and other harmless methods hadn't caught on everywhere by now it was highly unlikely the world would welcome laughter as an energy source any more than they'd welcomed the others.  
  
And that was even supposing they averted this apocalypse so that there was a world to go back to.  
  
Willow sighed. Her mind was determined to be pessimistic tonight. She should have her mind focused on what she'd be doing tonight instead.  
  
But, what if it didn't work? Or worse, didn't have the intended effect. What if all that vampire violence wasn't released on each other but on humans back on earth? What if she failed? Which brought her right back to what if they couldn't stop this apocalypse? They had stopped so many before. Statistics and the law of averages meant they were bound to fail eventually. What if this apocalypse was the one? The one they were meant to lose?  
  
Her inner Willow protested at that. She wore a resolve face too so Willow listened. Maybe that good track record meant they would win this time too. How many times had they beaten the odds? How many times had they won the unwinnable fight? If she went into this expecting to lose, she would. There was no doubt about that.  
  
Self-chastisement over, Willow went back to watching the skies.  
  
********  
  
Dawn had claimed fatigue and gone to bed a while ago leaving only Wesley and Giles to research. Fred had already been forced to bed by Gunn when he pointed out that even she couldn't possibly read her notes now. Fred had looked at them in surprise and been forced to concede agreement. It had gotten very shaky with fatigue and looked much worse than usual.  
  
Dawn was on the floor on the other side of her bed from the door. She hadn't been willing to use a light and risk anyone coming in to investigate why she was still up if they saw it. She might, if she were lucky, convince them she was doing more research. Technically she was, but that might bring up questions of why she wasn't doing it downstairs where all of the research into their problem was taking place or what exactly she was researching. Dawn didn't want anyone to know she was researching herself. If they really hadn't thought of using her Dawn saw no reason to suggest it. If she could, Dawn was perfectly willing to provided the method didn't involve herself or her sister dying.  
  
So there she was, huddled on the floor with her books out of sight of anyone who would come in, with only a witchlight surrounding her and her books providing enough light to read by, but hopefully not enough o attract attention. She had been at this for a couple days now and was getting frustrated. For an object that was hyped to be pretty powerful there was a surprisingly small amount of information on it.  
  
Dawn sighed. She supposed that was the monks' fault. After going to such lengths to protect it they probably didn't want a lot of information about it to fall into Glory's hands or the hands of others who might be tempted to seek it.  
  
"The least they could have done was send me with a user's manual," Dawn muttered, irritated. "How am I supposed to find out anything useful?"  
  
Dawn cast a glance at the clock. She'd give it another hour or two before she quit for the night. All this research with no progress was starting to make her grumpy. Better not add insufficient rest to it or she'd be dangerously cranky tomorrow. And that wouldn't help anything.  
  
It was just so frustrating! Dawn hadn't found out anything she didn't already know. She could be used to open dimensions; she was quite old and powerful; and Glory could have used her only at that particular moment and way that night two years ago. No mention of exactly how old she was, or who created the key, and what else she could be used for. Just how powerful was she? What other powers did she have? Who created the key? Why wasn't this stuff written down somewhere? Dawn had plenty of questions and no answers. There was more info about the monks and the knights themselves than there was about what they were trying to save or destroy respectively. Dawn couldn't ignore the feeling that she needed to know this stuff and soon. She didn't know what she would do if the info wasn't in the books she had.  
  
Dawn picked up the book titled Mysterious and Mystical Objects: The Properties and Manifestations of Mystical Relics once more.  
  
********  
  
Willow was wishing she had thought to mention her worry about the spell's results before. How come no one else had thought of the potential pitfalls either? She played nervously with the necklace around her neck.  
  
She supposed everyone had too many other things on their mind to think of it. Unfortunately, that meant Willow had to think of a solution herself and quickly before Casimir arrived.  
  
A shielding spell would work best. Something that would confine them until its results were carried out... Unfortunately, they'd notice that and it might keep them united long enough to try to escape and focus the spell's effects on the people who had confined them. It would also alert them to the fact that someone was trying to stop them. They'd lose the advantage of surprise, and without a plan to avert this apocalypse... Well, using the shielding spell might convince Randall to start the apocalypse early. Willow didn't know how they would stop him if that happened.  
  
No, they needed this spell to work, and work secretly, on its intended targets. It would buy them the time they needed to figure this out.  
  
Maybe she could tune the spell so it would only focus on the inhabitants of the building? That might work. It wouldn't be able to affect any vamps or monsters not in the building at the time she cast the spell. However, after the spell had taken effect any remaining vamps or monsters should still be a manageable number.  
  
Relieved that the solution was so simple Willow's fingers dropped her necklace. Just in time too, as wingbeats announced Casimir's arrival. It was probably not wise to act nervous in the presence of a dragon. Especially one as fierce looking as this one.  
  
The dragon was black, just as Frank had said he would be. Even knowing this dragon's job, after being around monsters like Frank and Benson, even Sully, Willow had expected Casimir wouldn't be very intimidating for a dragon.  
  
Boy, was she wrong.  
  
He wasn't just black, he was blaaack. He seemed darker than the night if that were possible. The moonlight made his claws and the horns on his head gleam with menace. And when he spoke to ask if she was ready, Willow glimpsed an impressive number of large, pointy looking teeth.  
  
For a moment Willow felt like little red riding hood. My what big teeth you have Grandma.  
  
"All the better to eat you with, my dear."  
  
Willow jumped and let out a terrified, "Eep!" It took a few minutes for her to be able to hear anything over her pounding heart and realize the dragon was laughing at her. Now she was confused.  
  
"I'm sorry," the dragon finally said. "I thought you were joking when you said that so you wouldn't mind if I joined in." He grinned ruefully. "Not many people joke with a dragon like me."  
  
Willow was glad the darkness hid her blush. She hadn't realized she had said that out loud. "Oh. Um..." She decided to just ignore what had happened and hope he wouldn't mention it again. Some Scooby she was, she thought in amusement. "I'm Willow."  
  
The dragon bowed his head in acknowledgement. "I am Casimir."  
  
Willow picked up the small bag and started walking towards him. "That's an interesting name. Does it mean anything?"  
  
Casimir nodded and smiled proudly. Willow thankfully didn't flinch at the sight of all those teeth this time. "It means great destroyer."  
  
Looking at him, Willow thought it was a well-chosen name.  
  
Casimir bowed down so Willow could climb on. "Frank says you wish to travel stealthy?"  
  
Willow nodded then realized he couldn't see her nod, behind him. "Yes," she said. "I need to be able to get close quickly and unnoticed."  
  
"Then it shall be done," Casimir vowed.  
  
"Did Frank give you the directions?" Willow inquired.  
  
"Do not worry, little red. I know where we are going." His muscles tensed, and he issued a quick warning to hold on, then they were off.  
  
Willow's stomach jumped with the thrill of their fast take-off. She grinned in sheer exuberance. Casimir's wings beat strong and steady, easily gaining them height over the world below. The view from here was fantastic. This was the only way to fly in Willow's opinion. She almost wished she could do this everyday.  
  
She was both exhilarated and disappointed when they landed on the roof of the warehouse. Casimir bowed once more so Willow could climb down. She cautiously approached the edge of the building and peeked over at the warehouse next door.  
  
It was crawling with vampires. She imagined if Buffy were here her Slayer radar would be going crazy right now. She couldn't see through all the windows, but the sheer number of what she could see was making Willow's skin crawl and her nerves tingle in a definitely not good way. She swallowed nervously then inhaled and exhaled shakily to calm herself. She clenched her fingers around her bag determinedly and walked back over towards Casimir. "Will you keep watch while I get ready?"  
  
Casimir nodded seriously. "I will."  
  
Satisfied that he would alert her in time if they were noticed or anything approached Willow set her mind on the spell. What she intended to do was complicated and she needed to handle this carefully. She performed each step with meticulous care. There was no room for error here. She lost track of time, but when she was done she felt the spell take effect and knew that it would work perfectly. Tired, yet satisfied, she blew out he candles and gathered their things. If only everything went this well.  
  
As Willow climbed atop Casimir for the final time sounds of fighting began to occur next door.  
  
"Who ate my A positive. I specifically hung a sign around its neck stating it was mine!"  
  
"Did you just call my sire a sow drinker?"  
  
"I said I was getting California when this is over."  
  
"Please, you wouldn't know how to drink a starlet's blood even if she handed you a script with detailed instructions."  
  
"I'll kill you!"  
  
End Part 7 


	8. An Apocalypse of Monster Proportions 8

Name: Kristen

Email: LadyScribbles gmail (dot) com (spaced out so it will show up. if anyone can tell me how to get this to show up the proper way let me know)

Website: http: www (dot) angelfire (dot) com / realm3 / scribblings / (same thing here)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters on Buffy or Angel. Nor, do I own anything to do with the movie Monsters Inc. Only this humble plot belongs to me.

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Cordy/Angel, Dawn/Connor, Fred/Gunn, Buffy/Xander

Spoilers: S3 of Angel, S6 of Buffy, heavy mentions of the Monsters Inc. movie. This is AU. All changes are explained in the story, but if you have questions feel free to email me or leave your question in a review.

Summary: Angel/Buffy/Monsters Inc. Crossover. Mike and Sully go to Cordy, who they knew as Boo, when there's trouble that reaches from Monstropolis to LA and the rest of the world.

Distribution: The usual places, if I post it there you have my permission. Anywhere else? Just ask first.

Feedback: As always, is very much cherished and taken into consideration. How else will I know how I'm doing?

AN: I'm so sorry this took so long. I had written myself into a corner and couldn't think of a solution that would let me keep the ending and a few other events I wanted. I racked my brain for moths trying to come up with a workable answer until one day the solution just hit me out of the blue while I was working on another fic. Go figure. Anyway, enjoy and please send me some feedback!

Part 8Research began again around noon the next day. Coffee and tea were plentiful around the table. Giles, Wesley and Willow drank some tea with every paragraph it seemed. Giles and Wesley had stayed up late into the night researching the problem and only went to bed not long before Willow came back in the early hours of the morning. Dawn had only gone to bed when she heard Willow get back and noticed how late it was. So all four of them were dragging today. It was only their weariness that kept them from wondering why Dawn was so tired too. Fred on the other hand was zipping around the blackboard with Benson today, totally refreshed. Letters and numbers decorated the board in a haphazard manner only understood by her and her companion.

Shortly before the research started Willow had filled them in on how the spell casting had gone. Phil and Frank had shown up soon after that to add that half the vamps had met their demise already and the spell's effects were still holding strong. They had no news on Randall, however. Randall was out of this dimension at the moment and only the monsters closest to him knew where. Of course, this information wasn't helpful at all considering that the monsters and demons Randall trusted the most with information on his plans were with him at the moment. Buffy sighed glumly at the report that the only monsters they could beat the info out of weren't anywhere in this dimension at the moment.

It was disappointing news. Randall was still lurking somewhere doing who knew what, and until he could be found and stopped the world was still in danger. They only spared a moment's thought to wishing the effects of the spell had killed Randall before moving on. It did no good to dwell on if onlys.

Connor was the only one who didn't dwell on the thought of Randall's avoided demise. Actually, Connor was pleased that Randall was still around to offer a challenge in the battle to come. Randall was shaping up to be a most difficult kill, which was just the way Connor liked it.

He didn't speak of this though. Connor had learned that it was best not to share thoughts like these with his family. He had a feeling his father and Dawn would understand, Wesley probably would too, but the others always seemed to have difficulties accepting what he was. Plus, his mistakes of the past few months had done nothing to endear him to the rest of the Angel Investigations team. Gunn still avoided being in the same room with him when he could and Lorne had done everything possible to avoid looking at Connor before he left for this dimension. Cordelia was polite if watchful around him, and Fred... Well, sometimes Connor got the feeling he had gotten off way too easy for her liking. It was enough to make him wonder if things would ever change; if it was worth going through all this.

Only his slowly forming relationship with Angel and his shared bond of understanding with Wesley was keeping him around. He had messed up big time and he didn't know if he would ever get back the bonds he had started to form with the rest of them. But even if he didn't, what he had was worth trying for.

He glanced at Dawn with a small smile. This new thing with her was definitely worth the decision to stick around. If he hadn't, then he never would have met her and Connor considered that to be a loss he couldn't live with. His gaze shifted to the rest of the bunch from Sunnydale. He had a feeling that they were people he could be friends with too.

Buffy was a worthy fellow warrior and Willow radiated power tempered with compassion and a deep sorrow. Xander had a steady strength about him; dependable Connor guessed he would describe him. He didn't appear as if he could fight well but he seemed like the type who would try anyway. Loyal until the end. It was all covered with an exterior of humor and sarcastic wit that seemed to fool most of the people from LA. It was probably only the people from Sunnydale, Cordelia, and Connor who could see past Xander's joking facade.

During his time in Quortoth, Holtz had taught him to be observant, to see past the surface to what was within. Not all evil was easily seen on the surface. Angel for example, though he was souled, had an evil demon lurking beneath what some would call a handsome package. Holtz had told him of the ways Angelus had fooled people with that face until he killed them. It was ironic in the end that Holtz had taught him to see the evil lurking beneath, and Connor had never seen Holtz's own evil hiding behind the guise of a loving father.

Connor had learned from that experience and learned well never to see only the dangers at a distance, but the dangers close to home too. The experience probably would have made him loath to trust anyone ever again and to always keep people at a distance, if he hadn't been able to see the good in people too.

He had finally listened to what his instincts were telling him about Angel and the rest of the LA gang since he had come to this dimension. When he first came here Connor had been so confused by the clashing of what Holtz had taught him about Angel with what his instincts and Angel's friends were telling him. Angel and the rest of his friends were good people who had a deep well within them for caring about each other. They had a tight bond with each other. Once you were one of them, you were always one of them. It was there even with the way they treated Wesley now. They might not see it yet, but they were slowly bringing Wesley back into the fold. The bonds they had with Wes weren't easily broken and forgotten.

These were people he could trust and depend on. That's why it was so important to get back what he had with them and also why it was so hard. He had done a terrible thing. He had taken their acceptance and friendship with him and destroyed it by rejecting what they offered and taking vengeance on one of their own. Even then Connor's instincts were yelling at him. It was why he hadn't killed Angel but instead dropped him into the ocean.

They had trusted him, started to accept him as one of their own and his actions had hurt them all deeply. It was going to take time, lots and lots of time, before they would trust him again and accept him once more. Even then he wasn't sure that time would work, but the way the gang treated Wesley had begun to give him hope despite the way they currently treated him.

There was nothing he could do about the situation now so he shoved those thoughts out of his mind and let his gaze wander. It settled on Dawn, as it seemed wont to do so much lately.

Connor stared at Dawn's hair, admiring the way the light shone on it and picked up the glow of strands lightened by hours in the sun. Intent on his view of Dawn, he listened with half an ear to Phil and Frank's reports of the different types of demons and monsters they would be fighting and their weaknesses. He absently filed away each piece of info. The gathering of information on his enemies was now so second nature that he absorbed it all without much attention paid to the effort. Despite his preoccupation with other matters the information would be there when he needed it.

He wondered if Dawn would mind letting him touch her hair. He wanted to run his hands through those sun-kissed strands for a while. He bet it would be soft. It certainly looked soft from here. A small smile played on his lips as he imagined sitting alone with her somewhere just touching her hair while she chattered away at him in that excited manner she had when something interested her.

A soft snort of amusement that was so soft he knew only he heard it sounded to the right of him. He froze; embarrassed he had been caught and warily turned to look at the cause of that sound. Yep, Angel was definitely amused.

"Thinking happy thoughts of the battle to come?" Angel asked. He smirked slightly and glanced in Dawn's direction. "Or perhaps something else is causing that besotted smile?"

Connor glared and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He was _not_ blushing. The Destroyer did_ NOT blush! _He was incapable of it. That was not heat he felt in his cheeks.

He glared at his Dad who only grew more amused.

Connor turned away from Dawn pointedly and directed his gaze to Frank, who was currently the one speaking. The widening of Angel's grin in the periphery of his vision told him Angel noticed his reluctance to do so. "Shut up," Connor snarled at him, irritated. That grin was maddening and he had the urge to knock it off his Dad's face.

Angel's eyes gleamed with laughter as if he knew what Connor was thinking, but he did get rid of the grin. "Alright," he said growing serious. "But if you ever want to talk about anything," and his gaze flicked to Dawn pointedly for a second, "I'm always here to listen." With that said, Angel turned back to the discussion going on.

Despite his irritation with his Dad for teasing, and his embarrassment at being caught staring at Dawn and daydreaming about her hair, Connor actually gave Angel's offer some consideration. Connor hadn't actually met that many girls in this dimension. And while Dawn seemed to be a girl in a category all her own, he could definitely use some advice. Talking with Dawn was usually easy, but he still sensed potential land mines in their interactions. He was never completely sure of the right actions to take with her, either. What did she expect of him?

Dad might be a vampire but he was still a guy and he seemed to have a handle on girls. He got Cordelia to fall in love with him, didn't he? Maybe Angel could help him.

Connor might know how to kill demons and slay vampires, but when it came to girls he was clueless.

* * *

Fred stared dismayed at her calculations.

The barrier between the two dimensions of Earth and Monstropolis was no longer as strong as it should be. The shield preventing the two dimensions from bleeding into each other was thinning dangerously. With each portal that was opened the spot it was opened in became a little unstable, and when a portal was opened repeatedly in the same area the barrier naturally became flimsy. It was why Monsters Inc. was careful to leave enough time for the spot to strengthen itself naturally before they opened a portal there again.

If things continued in the manner they were going now, soon portals would become permanent leaving a hole in the dimensional wall, and the more permanent portals there were, the more unstable the barrier, until eventually it came down completely. It was one reason portals had been regulated so severely and portal technology was supposed to stay solely in the hands of Monsters Inc.

Monsters Inc. had come up with the technology, it knew what they were doing, and it knew how many portals could be safely opened in a period of time and in one area.

The barrier couldn't handle the sheer number of portals that were now being opened by both Monsters Inc. and Randall. With Monsters Inc. being unable to know where and how often Randall was opening portals the situation had deteriorated. What made it worse was that Monsters Inc. couldn't stop using the portals or Monstropolis would be left completely without power to run anything. If that happened, it would be an easy thing for Randall to take control and both worlds would be doomed.

Fred desperately motioned Benson to her side. She frantically urged him to check her calculations, hoping against all indications that she would be proved wrong. That things weren't as bad as they were.

When he shook his head sadly and confirmed in a voice filled with sorrow that her calculations were correct, Fred's heart sank into her stomach and chills ran up her spine.

If their dimensions bled into each other, the different laws governing each reality would clash and the ensuing struggle would skew and twist reality so horribly before they finally destroyed each other in an explosion so immense it might blast through into the dimensions on either side. Ripples of destruction would spread through the other dimensions in a building domino effect until it destroyed every dimension.

They definitely needed to stop Randall, and they needed to do it soon or neither world would survive, much less any others.

TBC

End Part 8

Want to recieve updates of all my fics, or know when my site is updated, what will be posted next, or why a chapter is delayed? Then join my group! You can find it at http: groups (dot) yahoo (dot) com / group / scribblings of Kristen (spaced out so it will show up. again, if anyone knows how I can make this show up properly, please let me know in a review) You can find a proper looking link for this and my website in my profile.  



	9. An Apocalypse of Monster Proportions 9

**Name:** Kristen

**Title:** An Apocalypse of Monster Proportions Part 9/?

**Website:** http:magical-worlds.us/scribblings/

** Disclaimer: ** I don't own any of the characters on Angel or Buffy. Nor, do I own any of the characters from Monster Inc. Only this humble plot belongs to me.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairings:** Dawn/Connor, Cordy/Angel, Buffy/Xander, Fred/Gunn

** Spoilers:** Season 3 of Angel, Season 6 of Buffy. This is AU so don't expect much similarity to the show after those points. Everything should be explained in the story, but if you have questions feel free to email me.

**Summary:** Angel/Buffy/Monsters Inc. crossover. This is based on a challenge. Mike and Sully go to Cordy, who they knew as Boo, when there's trouble that reaches from Monstropolis to LA and the rest of the world.

**Distribution:** My site, Twisting the Hellmouth, Unnatural, and Anywhere else? If you want it, just ask.

**Feedback:** As always is much appreciated. Let me know what you think of where the story's going.

**AN:** I feel real embarrassed about this but I've just noticed that Giles suddenly appears in part 6 when he wasn't in this story before. Sigh. I can only blame the lengthy time between updates not keeping this story fresh in my head for this rather big blunder. So I'll have to ask you to please ignore all previous references to Giles being here and forgive me for this confusing error. As I find time I'll go back and edit the previous chapters to correct the mistake. Since this is posted in a number of places it might take me awhile. Once again I'm so sorry and let's try to keep the teasing to a minimum okay? blush

**Part 9**

"We need a plan and we need it soon, guys," Buffy said, after Fred had finished telling them of her discovery.

Grim and scared faces around the room nodded in reply. Things were heading south fast.

Angel and Buffy shared a glance and reached unspoken agreement. "Fred, Benson," Angel nodded at them, "Look for a scientific way to strengthen that barrier or hold off further deterioration." They nodded and headed back to their corner of the room. Angel turned to Cordelia and Wesley. "I need you two to keep looking for a magical solution to this portal problem." They got up and headed determinedly to the books. Angel turned to the remaining members of his team. "Connor, Gunn, you're with Buffy and me. We're going to get ready for the battle."

Buffy nodded approval of Angel's orders before issuing her own. "Willow, Dawn, I need you to keep researching. Find me a spell, a ritual, something. We have to stop this. This is similar to the problem we faced with Glory, maybe there's something there we can use." The duo nodded immediately, if a bit uneasily on Dawn's part, and headed back to join the others at the books.

Buffy turned to Xander who was seated beside her, "You're with me, Xan." She stood up and grabbed his hand to pull him up.

Xander let her and saluted once he was up. "Aye aye, captain."

She rolled her eyes and followed Angel, Gunn, and Connor to the courtyard. Phil and Frank were calling the recruits and would join them momentarily. It was time to see what they had and plan their strategy.

Dawn found herself torn between two emotions. On the one hand she was glad she had brought the books back downstairs early in the morning before anyone was up. Their absence hadn't been noted and Dawn hadn't been caught reading them. On the other hand she had returned the books early and now they were there for everyone else to go through too.

Slight paranoia was setting in and Dawn was uneasy at the thought that they would discover something about Dawn's Key-ness and want to use it. Not that Dawn had anything against saving the world but harsh experience had taught her that using the powers of the Key wasn't a pleasant process for her. Her uneasiness was compounded by the thought that Buffy had mentioned Glory's ritual and told her and Willow to start searching from that angle.

The only reason the paranoia hadn't set in immediately with thoughts that Buffy wanted to use her was the fact that Buffy had given her life to save her before. That didn't mean other people wouldn't think of the possibility however, and now that Buffy had mentioned Glory Dawn was certain people were going to be thinking.

But while paranoia hadn't kicked in on that angle, doubts had set in on another.

The whole experience with Glory had ended in Buffy's death and she was a little unnerved that Buffy could mention the incident with such equanimity and then go plan the upcoming battle with Angel, Xander, Gunn, and Connor as if the possibility was nothing to think about. Buffy had died! How could she possibly mention that whole situation and not be reminded of that. Surely Buffy didn't still have a death wish. Did she?

If Dawn could have seen into Buffy's mind at that moment she might have been reassured. However, Dawn couldn't so she was unaware of the fact that Buffy was currently going through dozens of strategies and searching for weaknesses. She was determined that all of them were going to make it through this and survive. This apocalypse was NOT going to beat them. Last May, Buffy had decided she wanted to live and she was holding to that decision. There was still so much that she wanted to experience, so much she wanted to share with Dawn. And she was determined to do it.

They were all going to live. Dawn was going to finally admit she was interested in Connor and engage in girl talk with her big sister. She was greatly looking forward to teasing Dawn about Connor.

She and Xander were going to redecorate their bedroom. She had a relationship with Xander, one that she knew was going to last and it was time that their bedroom reflected the fact that Xander was staying and was a part of her life. This wasn't just some temporary situation. She was in love with Xander, committed to him and their furniture was going to reflect that.

She and Willow were going to sit down and really talk to each other. They hadn't had a conversation where they really shared everything in months. Willow was her best friend and Buffy was going to make sure she stayed that way. Willow was on her way to recovering from the events of last spring and Buffy felt it was time they recovered their friendship. She was going to make damn sure that they survived to do so.

Being ripped from heaven had messed her up. It had taken her to depths she didn't even know she could sink to. The only benefit was that once she reached rock bottom the only direction she could have gone was up. And Buffy had come up. She felt like she had finally broken the surface of water after drowning for months. Buffy could breathe again. It hadn't been easy at first, but Buffy was embracing her third or was it her fourth chance now that Warren had shot her and Willow saved her once more? No matter, Buffy was embracing it no matter what life she was on. Though some might disagree, Buffy didn't have nine lives like a cat and she was determined to live this life to the fullest before she was finally granted entrance once again in heaven.

Though she still yearned for heaven, she had made her decision to stay here and live. And nothing was going to stop her from doing it. Certainly not another apocalypse.

Dawn parceled out the books in such a manner as to ensure that she retained the ones she hadn't read yet and the rest went to Willow, Wesley, and Cordelia. There were a sufficient number of books that no one thought anything of her pile or the fact that she had divided them up. It was common strategy in a research session to divide up the books. It just wasn't common that Dawn had a secret agenda when she did so.

Something was pushing her, driving her to find some scrap of information. If she didn't know better she'd say someone was trying to make sure she found something. Why else this compulsion to find out about what she was? Under other circumstances she'd have written it all off as the current problem they were facing driving her to search in this direction. It was a logical course of action proven by the fact that Buffy had mentioned it. Some people might doubt Buffy's intelligence but Dawn didn't. She knew that behind that California girl exterior laid intelligence and a great deal of it. Buffy was a good strategist and she wouldn't have overlooked this angle. But there was something more about this than a logical course of research.

It was like this great powerful hand constantly tapping her on the shoulder and pushing her to see this through. Dawn had never felt so compelled in her life. It reminded her of what Willow had once told her about a geas. Once you had one laid upon you, you were compelled to finish the task you were assigned and nothing would stop you. You just didn't notice interference or obstructions. You were an immovable object set upon your path and nothing could sway you from it. It was no wonder Dawn was starting to feel paranoid. With the constant itch to see this through she hadn't been able to sleep well at all, spending every moment she could researching. Dawn knew perfectly well lack of sleep didn't always lead to rational thinking. Still she couldn't help but wonder… Why the need to see this through? What was she supposed to find out? Why here and why now? And who was it that was compelling her to do this? Because someone certainly was. This definitely felt like someone impressing their will upon her.

And despite these questions and suspicions, still she researched. For all that she was uneasy, there was only one thing to do. See it through.

Dawn reached for another book and began reading once more.

**End Part 9**


	10. An Apocalypse of Monster Proportions 10

**Name:** Kristen

**Title:** An Apocalypse of Monster Proportions Part 10/?

**Website:** http:magical-worlds.us/scribblings/

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters on Angel or Buffy. Nor, do I own any of the characters from Monster Inc. Only this humble plot belongs to me.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairings:** Dawn/Connor, Cordy/Angel, Buffy/Xander, Fred/Gunn

**Spoilers:** Season 3 of Angel, Season 6 of Buffy. This is AU so don't expect much similarity to the show after those points. Everything should be explained in the story, but if you have questions feel free to email me.

**Summary:** Angel/Buffy/Monsters Inc. crossover. This is based on a challenge. Mike and Sully go to Cordy, who they knew as Boo, when there's trouble that reaches from Monstropolis to LA and the rest of the world.

**Distribution:** My Site, Twisting the Hellmouth, Unnatural, and Anywhere else? If you want it, just ask.

**Feedback:** As always, is much appreciated. Let me know what you think of where the story's going.

**Part 10**

Hours later Dawn reached for another book in her slowly dwindling pile and was surprised when what she grabbed looked like nothing more than someone's diary. It reminded her a bit of the journal Giles had kept that she had broken in to the Magic Box with Spike to read. In it she had found out that she was the Key and ever since she had been a bit leery of reading anyone else's journal ever again. It was just like when you wore a new shirt and had a really bad day. You never wore that shirt again expecting that all other days would be just as bad as the first time you wore it. It sounded silly, like a childhood superstition, but Dawn had learned that on the Hellmouth you could never be too careful.

Dawn was hesitant about reading this one. She was just about to skip that one and try another when that insistent feeling suddenly grabbed hold of her. If she had thought the feeling was pushy before she was mistaken. This time whatever was pushing her was adamant and was bearing down on her with a vengeance. This feeling had teeth and it was determined that she read this diary. Panicked, Dawn watched her hand slowly open the cover. She closed her eyes not certain she wanted to know what was in there if someone was this determined she read it. She couldn't seem to call for help, so she would take care of this herself.

Dawn was plenty scared now, but she was also stubborn. Nothing was going to make her read anything she didn't want to. She screamed loudly inside her mind, 'you hear that, you bastards? I'm not doing a single damn thing until I get some explanations. You want me to read something, you can damn well tell me why and what it is you want me to read. I'm no one's puppet and this butt monkey isn't dancing to any more frickin tunes.' With each word Dawn felt herself becoming less scared and more pissed. Damned if she would do anything these people wanted if they couldn't even ask nicely. Let them try to make her. She was a Summers, and they didn't make them more stubborn than a Summers girl.

So Dawn wasn't in the least surprised when she found herself suddenly transported out of her chair and someplace else. Dawn took in her surroundings as she slipped into a battle ready stance. The only upside of being transported was that her body was finally under her control again. Dawn hadn't been training with Buffy long yet so she wasn't as skilled as she could be but she was still better off than she was last year. She had slipped into battle mode without even thinking of it, the movements practiced and natural.

She was in what looked like a Greek temple, with large stone columns and no walls so that everything was open to the environment outside. Sunlight shone brightly and a soft breeze played on the air bringing in the sounds of birds and the scent of the sea nearby. She could see that the temple was placed on top of a hill overlooking the sea. Flowers spread down the hillside and some trailed around the columns. Unlit braziers were on either side of a raised dais on which stood a man dressed in tacky clothing.

Dawn narrowed her eyes in speculation. He looked exactly like Buffy's description of… "Whistler?" she asked in a cold voice, not relaxing her stance one bit.

"Got it in one, kid. I knew you were bright, in more ways than one. Got a shiny aura there."

"Stuff it," Dawn said. "You and I both know what I am and why my aura glows."

Whistler sighed. "That we do." He slowly walked down the three steps and made his way toward Dawn. He stopped ten feet away at a warning gesture from Dawn. "I see Buffy's told you about me. Enough to give me the Summers welcome in any case."

"Guess I'm not the only bright one around here," Dawn said sarcastically.

"Come on kid, don't be like that. I've got a job to do." Whistler shifted, uncomfortable. He knew that Dawn didn't have the power of the Slayer to back up her threats, but her expression said she could be real inventive at finding ways to cause some personal damage.

Dawn remained, unmoved. What did she care if she was making him uncomfortable? She hadn't been comfortable in days. What goes around comes around. And the arrow was firmly pointing in their direction again. "I hope that job includes an explanation. The Powers are the ones who've been messing with me, aren't they?" It wasn't really a question. The fact that she had been pulled here immediately after her decision to fight the pull and been greeted by Whistler spoke volumes.

"Yeah, it was the Powers," Whistler confirmed. "They've got their eye on you, kid. Since you started training you're starting to shape up into real Champion material. You've got a lot of potential and they want to use it."

"Use me how?" Dawn asked with suspicion. She immediately followed up with, "And what makes them think I'll let them?"

Whistler shot right back, "What makes you think you won't if it means the end of the world?" He held up his hands and backed up a few steps in retreat at Dawn's angry expression. He started to wonder if the monks had used a little too much of the Slayer when they made Dawn. That expression was eerily similar to the one Buffy had worn when she threatened to pull out his rib cage and wear it as a hat. "Hold up kid, I'm just speaking for the Powers."

"Speak fast," Dawn clipped out in a voice that threatened bodily injury if she didn't get some answers soon.

Whistler wisely started speaking. "You're the solution to the apocalypse, kid."

"What did you say?" Dawn asked carefully with clenched teeth.

Whistler spoke faster. "You're the only one who can stop this apocalypse. It's going to take the powers of the Key and since you're the Key now…" He trailed off.

Dawn bristled. "The last time the Key's powers were used the world nearly ended and Buffy died." With a broken voice, she continued, "Do you think I want that? Do the Powers even know what they're talking about unleashing? I destroy worlds, Whistler! There's nothing good about my powers," she finished in a strangled tone of voice. Tears were beginning to clog her throat.

If anything Whistler looked even more uncomfortable at the sound of the tears she was trying to hold back. "That was then. I can't guarantee that somebody won't die this time. This apocalypse is one of the biggest you've ever had to face. Things aren't looking too good. But if you don't use your powers as the key the very thing you're afraid is going to happen, will happen and there's no going back from that."

Dawn laughed bitterly. "Ha, use my powers. How am I supposed to do that? Those damn monks didn't bother to leave one instruction manual with me." She laughed harshly and Whistler winced at the sound. "Glory knew more about me than I ever have."

"But the monks did leave a manual," Whistler corrected her.

"Yeah, where?" Dawn held up her hands in exasperation. "I've never seen it. Or is this like that Slayer handbook. Always talked about but never seen?"

"Oh, it exists," Whistler said. "In fact, you've already got it."

Dawn snorted. "You just love the cryptic. You'd have more luck just telling me things straight out instead of hiding it behind vague words. One of these days people aren't going to figure things out because you guys are so busy hiding behind your cryptic bullshit and trying to appear mysterious and powerful that the apocalypse you're supposed to be stopping will happen. Just tell me in plain English, where's the manual? Is it that journal the Powers were so insistent I read?" Dawn guessed.

"Nope." Whistler smiled mysteriously. "It's the key to finding it, though."

Dawn had had enough. She launched herself at Whistler and landed a punch Buffy would have been proud of.

"Shit!" Whistler leaned on an elbow where he lay sprawled on the floor and inspected his jaw with his free hand. "You nearly broke my jaw."

"Stay still, and I'll do the job properly," Dawn ordered as she stepped menacingly toward him. "I so hate to leave a job half-done."

Whistler scrabbled back away from Dawn as she reached for him and drew her fist back in preparation of another punch. "No need for that."

Dawn paused mid punch and held her fist away from his face. "So you'll drop the cryptic bullshit and speak plainly?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll speak plainly."

Dawn let him go and Whistler stood up. He fussed with his clothes as he muttered, "Too much like your sister."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Dawn said dryly. "Talk," she ordered.

"The manual is inside you. The monks hid the information and locked it away so it can only be accessed by you. It's written on your essence, you just need to find and unlock it. The book, that diary, tells you how to do it. It's a chronicle of the time the monks had you and what they did when they made you. There's a spell in there, you need to perform in order to unlock the manual. That diary is the key to the Key."

"So why all the pushing?" Dawn asked, with arms crossed. She was still ticked but at least she was getting answers this time.

"You weren't looking in the right direction. And you've never tried to find out anything about yourself. The Powers felt that unless you were given a push it wouldn't get done. You're the key to saving the world this time. It had to be done."

"Yeah, that sounds all pretty and justifiable but did anyone ever think of just asking?" Dawn asked, exasperated. "I'm not going to let all of existence disappear just because I don't like being the Key."

"Good. Then you better get to it." With an abrupt flash of light Dawn found herself slammed back into her chair at the table just like she left it, with her eyes closed and hand still upon the diary. When she opened her eyes she noticed that no one was even aware she had left.

Out in the courtyard, plans were being made. Even though half of the vampires were already dusted and demons and monsters were slain, there was still a sizable number to worry about. As it was, without a solution to the portal problem they were going to have to make sure that they killed everything that was involved in this apocalypse, lest they get away and start over somewhere else. Though the number left wasn't a huge number it was a huge worry. They were a manageable number with Connor, Angel, and Buffy there to fight, but in the confusion of battle one could easily get away. None of those who were going to fight could concentrate on every enemy. So a lot of their plans were focusing on containment. "We need people, by every exit," Angel was saying.

"We shouldn't rely on that though," Buffy added. "Things can happen to necessitate someone moving away from the door and if that happens…" Nods around the courtyard agreed with her assessment. "So maybe we can get Willow to fix up a magical barrier of some sort. That way we can be sure nothing gets away from us."

_Magic,_ Connor thought scornfully. _Always a reliance on magic._ He couldn't deny though that in this case it was a good idea.

"That takes care of the traditional exits, but what about any portals?" Xander pointed out. "With the technology they've stolen they can open any number of portals and escape anywhere."

"You're right," Angel said.

Xander looked momentarily surprised that Angel had agreed with him on anything. I guess we've all grown up, he thought. If he could sit civilly in a room with Angel and even work on battle strategies with him it wasn't surprising that Angel could do the same.

"We need to concentrate on shutting down the power to those portals. Even if some manage to escape the warehouse before Willow gets the barrier up we can search Monstropolis for them later. As long as we can keep them from leaving this dimension the problem just might be manageable."

Buffy turned to Sully who was the logical source of information on how to do that. "How can we shut down the power?"

Sully was sitting on a bench built for two in the courtyard but had managed to take up nearly the majority of it with his bulk. He had been listening to the discussion so far with a serious expression. Sully was feeling guilty that this whole thing had come to pass. He had grown complacent through the years that Randall had spent in jail. He hadn't taken Randall seriously as a threat and so when Randall had served his time and gotten out of prison Sully hadn't even kept much of an eye on him. Because of that, Randall had been able to raise an army and get well on his way to ending the world. He couldn't help but feel that if maybe he had stayed alert and taken Randall seriously he might have been able to stop this whole mess before it got started.

"There's two ways to do that. You can shut down the power to an individual station, but Randall has too many stations for that to be a quick process. The second is to shut down the power to all the stations at the main source. At Monsters Inc. we have the operating room, which controls the power to all the stations and doors. If you can shut down the power from there, you shut down the power to everything."

"So, it's likely to be guarded, maybe heavily."

Sully nodded in agreement. "You leave that to me. A few guards won't stop me for long."

Looking at the size of him, Buffy agreed. "We need to find out where that room is."

Frank jumped up from his spot on the ground and requested the floor plans Mike had obtained. "I don't know where exactly it is but I know the general area."

Mike handed over the roll of plans and Frank carefully spread them out on the table in the center of the courtyard. He extended a sharp claw and outlined the area. Buffy and Angel both leaned over and studied the plans. It was an area in the back, farthest from the main entrance and there were no windows or door nearby to sneak in if they could find the room. Buffy motioned Sully over. "You know what requirements an operating room generally needs. Do you think you can narrow it down by looking at these?"

Sully shuffled over to the table and studied the plans. Buffy noticed with amusement Sully blocked out the sun and created a nice bit of shade.

"There," Sully tapped confidently at a spot on the plans. "That's where he'll have put it."

"Okay, difficult but it's what we've got to work with," Buffy sighed. "We need to concentrate on clearing Sully a path to that room, first thing."

"We'll send a team with you," Angel added. He looked at Buffy. "How about we send Gunn, Phil, and Xander?"

"Fine with me," Gunn nodded.

"I also agree," Phil said.

Buffy turned to Xander and raised a brow. He nodded in reply. "That's fine. But be careful, Buffy. I worry about you when I'm not there."

She smiled, the smile set aside for Xander alone, and promised, "I will, Xan."

**End Part 10**


	11. An Apocalypse of Monster Proportions 11

**AN:** I've had a really bad couple of years which left me uninspired and unhappy about my writing. But, recently I've become inspired again and I'm trying to pick up where I left off. I've started writing new chapters for this and I'm also rewriting previous chapters. Chapter One has been rewritten and uploaded and I'm working on changes to the rest of the chapters. It's a process made slower by the fact that every time I read over what I think is the final version I find something else I want to change. Enjoy, and please tell me what you think of the new and hopefully improved chapters.

* * *

**Part 11**

* * *

Connor watched Dawn with worried eyes. She had seemed so driven, almost desperate lately, more so than anyone else here. He knew she had been avoiding him, shutting herself up in her room to read. It seemed that was all she did lately was research. She had stopped talking to him too, other than to tell him how busy she was and that she really needed to finish reading whatever the book of the moment was.

Yesterday, after the battle planning session in the courtyard he had come in to find the desperate, driven look gone from her tightly drawn features with a new one in its place. Fear. He didn't like seeing it. Even though he knew they were all scared about the situation they currently found themselves embroiled in he wasn't sure that was the source of her fear.

It bothered him. He wished she would talk to him about it. No great conversationalist himself, his bumbling attempts to get her to talk had met with failure. They had shared so much in conversation before so why wouldn't she share this with him? He just didn't understand girls.

He needed help, and while his relationship with his father was getting better, there was someone else he would rather talk to.

* * *

Wesley's concentration gradually focused back on the real world instead of the dusty tomes in front of him when he realized someone was trying to get his attention.

He was unsurprised to see it was Connor. Even though Connor's relationship with Angel was improving he still sought out Wes often to talk or keep each other company. They had both screwed up badly and were trying to make up for it. And though they were no longer alienated and loathed, neither had the good relationships they had once had with the rest of the AI team. They both stood on the fringes of the group. These common bonds all went a long way towards the friendship Wesley and Connor were building. And Wesley genuinely liked Connor. If things had worked out as he had intended instead of leaving him with a scar around his neck and shattered friendships, Wesley would have raised Connor himself. He imagined that he would have been proud to call Connor son.

He marked his place within the book then shifted his full attention to the teenager. Having gotten to know Connor better than the rest of the group he could easily see the signs that something was bothering him. Though his face was showing the familiar mask Connor used when he wanted to hide his feelings, his eyes were truly the window to his troubled soul.

"What's wrong?" Wesley asked.

At his words, his companions at the table lifted their heads. Cordelia and Willow briefly noted Connor's presence before dropping back to the books they were reading. Dawn's glance was wary as she noticed the new arrival. She shut the book she was reading and laid her hands over it as she pulled it closer. Wesley noted the actions with puzzlement. If he didn't know better he'd think she was hiding something.

Connor ignored the others' reactions and spoke solely to Wesley. "I need to talk to you about something. In private," he added as Dawn stilled at his words.

"Sure," Wesley said. "Why don't we go to my room?" He grabbed the book he had been studying and a few others from his stack then led the way upstairs.

Connor followed him without a word, a fact that was only noticed and worried about by one of the people left at the table.

* * *

Dawn tried to cast her attention back toward the book she was reading without much success. She had a bad feeling she knew what Connor was talking to Wesley about. Connor might not be as well versed in communicating or understanding people from this dimension, but she knew he was very perceptive to moods and telling whether someone was hiding something. And she was, unfortunately, which only made the tension inside her ratchet up another notch. Connor was a regular bloodhound when it came to sniffing out deceit.

It wasn't that she didn't want him to find out what was going on. She just wanted to be ready first! She hadn't found out everything she needed to know yet, nor was she anywhere near to dealing with the knowledge of what was required of her. She wanted all the meager control she could get over this horrid situation. And now, Connor was discussing his concerns with Wesley, she knew he was, and Wes wasn't exactly the dullest blade in the weapons chest. He was very intelligent. Wesley would figure it all out soon, she knew. And if he went to anyone else with his concerns…well there was no way she'd be able to keep the cat in the bag. She sighed. She might as well learn all she could before chaos erupted. Buffy was sure to have a cow when she found out what Dawn would have to do.

She reluctantly set to reading again. So far, it was pretty dry stuff. There were mentions of places the Key had been hidden and a long list of its caretakers. Her interest perked up when she read of someone in the Order named Bartemus who had tried to steal the Key, believing that it should be destroyed instead of safeguarded by the others. He had named the rest of the Order fools that endangered the world with their insistence on guarding the Key. Bartemus' attempted theft had been thwarted by a monk named Simon who had arrived early to relieve another monk named, Philip, of his guard duty. He had found Philip on the floor with his throat slit and Bartemus making his way through the wards that guarded the Key. Simon had sounded the alarm and a magical battle had ensued. Though Simon had previously been Bartemus' superior in magical power and skill, he was taken off guard by the Dark Magic Bartemus had wielded that day. Fortunately, help had arrived quickly. Unfortunately, Bartemus had escaped and soon formed the Knights of Byzantium with support from wealthy relatives and benefactors.

While the story was interesting it still didn't offer any help with her current problem. She started skimming through passages and skipping ahead. It was at the last few pages of the journal that she hit the jackpot.

The final three entries depicted the last days the monks had held the Key. Fear and desperation colored the news that the Beast was close on their trail and they would make just one last attempt at protecting the Key. What that attempt had been wasn't given though it was noted that it failed. The next entry revealed that one of the monks had been visited by a powerful messenger of light with the tools of their salvation. The monk had been gifted with the blood of the Chosen Guardian and another Champion, again Dawn was frustrated when it didn't say who, that would form the base of their spell to transfer the Key to human form. The spell had been found long ago, but the requirements had been deemed impossible to meet until that moment. The monk's relief was visible in the excited, barely legible scrawl.

Frustratingly, Dawn was left to wonder what all the requirements of the spell were though it did make an abbreviated reference to the book it could be found in. Figuring out which book that referred to was going to be very difficult, but not impossible she hoped. There was so much more she wanted to know about her origins. Did she have a soul? Was the change permanent? Would she return to the previous form of the Key when she died? Could she go to Heaven with Buffy? Would the Key disappear when she died or could it be passed on to anyone? Would her kids have the abilities of the Key? _And just who was this other Champion they had made her human body from_?

In a way, it was a relief that she hadn't been formed from Hank. It made the knowledge of his abandonment slightly less painful. Could he have known deep inside that she wasn't his? Was that why he had left her? But Joyce hadn't known Dawn wasn't hers and still loved her…

Dawn still missed her mother with a grief she knew time would never erase completely. It was all so confusing. Her emotions rolled and tumbled around inside her like clothes in a dryer.

The knowledge of her physical origins was mind boggling. Buffy was actually her mother! She was only a few years younger than her mother. Did Buffy realize? What would she say? Could Buffy know who her father was?

She was beginning to get an idea of how disorienting it was for Connor to look at Angel and know Angel was his father. While Angel actually was hundreds of years older than Connor, he appeared only a few years older. It was all so weird.

She had been sure that this book would hold the answers to her questions and it was so aggravating that it only brought up more questions. Typical. It was just typical of the Powers That Be to drop a book into her hands that promised knowledge and only gave confusion. Stupid PTB's.

She irritably turned the page and read on. The final entry was only five sentences with a brief spell written underneath in Latin. 'Final task accomplished. Key sent into hiding with Guardian. Have encoded Key with knowledge of its use in hopes of foiling Beast's ritual. Am sending chronicle to Guardian. May the Lord protect us all.

The spell looked pretty simple which was lucky for her since she had only cast one spell before in her life. She looked around the table at her companions. Cordelia and Willow were heavily absorbed in the books they were reading at their end. They likely wouldn't notice if she were to slip away and perform the spell. Dawn quietly closed the book and carefully eased back her chair from the table. She casually rose from her seat with the book held tight in her hands and stealthily crept away from the table, leaving the room so silently that Willow and Cordelia never even looked up.

* * *

Upstairs, in Wesley's room, Wesley laid the books he had carried with him on the desk, pushing aside careful notes and translations along with the other books that were currently sprawled across the desk's surface.

"What's on your mind, Connor?" Wesley asked taking a seat in one of the room's wing back chairs. Connor declined the offer to sit in the other chair and instead began pacing.

"You know how to talk to girls, right?" Connor asked.

Wesley's eyebrows rose in surprise. From Connor's tense manner he had expected something more serious than girl trouble. The way Connor was acting Wesley had been expecting him to talk about the current Apocalypse they were trying to avert. "Well, yes." On further reflection of his past love life he amended, "in theory, anyway."

Connor stopped pacing to stare at Wesley with worried eyes and a tense face. All of him was tense actually; he looked like one tug in the wrong direction would cause him to explode. "How do you get a girl to talk to you? Tell you what's wrong?"

"Something's bothering Dawn?" Wesley asked. "This is a rather tense situation we're dealing with, Connor. Everyone handles an apocalypse differently."

Connor shook his head, irritably swiping the hair that fell into his eyes out of the way. "No, it's more than that. She's acting odd, lately." He started pacing the room again, a worried frown spreading over his face.

Wesley's mind flashed back to the way Dawn had seemed to hide the book she was reading downstairs when Connor had shown up. No, he was probably just imagining things. It was just the stress getting to them all; the desperate need to find a solution that was making them edgy and appear to be acting strange. It was nothing more than that, but it appeared that way to Connor. To ease the boy's mind he began to question him, ready to reassure him that it was nothing more than stress getting to Dawn and when they had beaten this apocalypse things would get back to normal. Well, as normal as any of their lives seemed to get anyway. "Acting odd in what way?"

Connor ran a hand through his hair, the disheveled hairstyle leading Wesley to suspect this wasn't the first time he had done so. "She's been so…" he searched for words. "Obsessed," he finally settled upon. "She researches all the time."

"She's just worried. We're running out of time, and we all want to find the way out of this as soon as possible," Wesley reassured him.

"No," Connor denied. "I mean all the time. She rarely sleeps. Even though her light is off I can hear her moving around in her room, turning pages and closing books."

"Well, that's not so unusual," Wes said. "I've pulled a few all-nighters myself lately."

Connor turned back to Wes. "Every night?" He shot back.

Wesley blinked, surprised. "Well, no."

"That's not everything," Connor added. "Have you noticed how she hoards certain books?"

Thinking back to their research sessions Wesley was startled to realize that was true. There were books Dawn had kept back for herself, claiming she was in the middle of reading them. Other books went missing only to mysteriously return later. A worried frown appeared on his face. It looked like Connor wasn't mistaking the usual apocalyptic stress for something more after all.

"She always looks so desperate, except today. Today the look changed to fear, more fearful than I've ever seen her. Something's wrong with her Wes, and she won't talk to me. I've tried to get her to talk. We've never had a problem talking before," his hands rose in frustration. "And now," he gestured with his right hand to make his point, "she won't talk to me at all." His voice rose. "She's avoiding me and everyone else in this house!"

This was a lot more serious than he had first thought, Wesley realized. Something was clearly up with Dawn and they needed to find out what.

* * *

Dawn avoided the bedrooms upstairs since Connor and Wesley had headed for the former Watcher's to talk privately. She didn't want to chance running into them. Instead, she headed away from the bedrooms and down. Dawn headed down into the basement after a brief detour to gather what she needed.

The well built steps into the basement didn't even creak as she carefully descended, though she expected them to since she was trying to be so quiet. Her luck usually didn't run this good. She headed straight for one of the storage rooms off to the side.

She paused in the doorway and juggled the items in her arms to free a hand for the light switch. Light flooded the room illuminating the shelves lining the walls and also the freestanding storage shelves carefully spaced within the room to create aisles.

She turned around and locked the door, not that it would stop Buffy, Angel, Willow, or Connor for long, but it would at least buy her some time if it was anyone else who came looking for her and tried to stop what she was about to do. She headed for the back of the room to set up. Candles were arranged and lit, her circle was drawn, and the herbs she'd brought to help her with meditating into the trance the spell required were set aflame.

She was as ready as she could be.

Dawn inhaled the scents slowly filling the room and began the process of relaxing her body. In and out, the sound of her breathing fell into a steady rhythm.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Minutes passed by without her knowing. As she fell into a trance all sense of time slipped away. She was only aware of her mission and what she had to do.

Dawn focused her attention inward. She found herself immersed in memories that passed by in a series of flashes. They played like movies where she and her family were the stars as events rewound back to the beginning. First what was real, the memories of her life after the monks sent her to Buffy.

There were memories of kisses and conversation with Connor, their arrival in Monstropolis, Sully's appearance in the hotel, mysterious vampire killings in the news, Willow's arrival in Sunnydale, watching Buffy and Xander slowly realize they were in love, taking out a vampire in a cemetery while Buffy watched, training with Buffy in the backyard, fighting alongside her in the hole in the ground last spring, Tara's death, Willow's descent into the dark magics, all of Sunnydale singing with Sweet's arrival and the night they all lost their memories because of Willow's spell.

Faster and faster the memories tumbled by, counting down to the beginning inexorably drawing her to the heart of her existence as the Key.

Buffy's resurrection, the summer spent grieving with Spike, her sister's death, her kidnapping, running from Glory in a stolen RV, her mother's death… On and on it went.

Soon all her real memories had flashed by and the false ones appeared in a dizzying whirl of double vision. Laid alongside the false memories the monks had gifted her and everyone with to smooth the way for her arrival in human form was knowledge of how events had really happened. She could see just how pervasive the spell of the monks really had been and she felt a little sick that her existence had messed with everyone's lives and had stolen their rightful memories. She couldn't help comparing the spell of the monks to Willow's memory spells that had backfired so miserably last year as she watched the revelation of the true events of the timeline before her arrival.

Finally there were no more memories and Dawn found herself standing in front of a locked door. A bright green glow shimmered through the gaps in the frame. Chains and a padlock bound the door shut.

This was it.

Behind that door lay knowledge of what she really was and what she could do. Here was the answer to how to stop the apocalypse.

Dawn felt both trepidation and excitement about opening that door. Finally she would have answers to all her questions; she would truly know what it meant to be the Key. All the mysteries would be solved. And yet, she was also very scared of what answers she might find. Stopping the end of the world never came without a price she knew. Sometimes, ignorance could be bliss.

But, not this time.

She had to know.

Dawn squared her shoulders and spoke the words of the spell the book had given for this moment.

As the last syllable dropped from her lips, the padlock laid across the door exploded in a shower of sparks like a firework had exploded. The chains fell from the door with a clatter and clink of metal upon metal then they too disappeared in a profusion of bursting lights.

Dawn reached her hand forward and gently turned the knob.

The door gave a soft click then slowly swung outward. And Dawn stared in astonishment at the bright green glow filling the chamber. She looked into the heart of the Key, because even now she still thought of herself and her powers of the Key as two separate things.

As she stood there, the bright green light began to spread through the open doorway, and between one moment and the next Dawn was enveloped in light and warmth.

* * *

Willow slammed her book shut and threw it in the discard pile with the others in the middle of the table.

"I can't find anything," she huffed in frustration. "There is absolutely no magical means to keep someone from opening a portal or leaving a dimension. At least not a means we can use to prevent something of this scale," she qualified. "We'd need the power of a god or something pretty close to it." Willow rested her glum face in both hands and sighed in defeat.

"What about you, Willow?" Cordelia asked. "You're Buffy's big gun. You took on Glory and survived. I don't mean to bring up bad memories, but you almost ended the world last spring. Seems to me like you've got plenty of power."

Willow shook her head. "But that wasn't all me last spring," Willow denied. "I took in a lot of power. I stole magic to do it. I almost turned Dawn back into the Key's original form just so I could use her to boost my power," she said in a shame-filled voice gesturing to Dawn.

The redhead's hand suddenly stopped mid-gesture when she realized she was pointing at no one. She stared in confusion at Dawn's empty chair. "Wait a minute. Where's Dawn?"

Cordelia tried to remember when Dawn had left and couldn't. "She was here a minute ago, wasn't she?"

"You lost her?" Connor's voice accused from the doorway. Wesley stood beside him and laid a calming hand on Connor's shoulder. It was a measure of just how close Connor had grown to the elder Englishman in such a short time that the teenager accepted the comforting touch and didn't shrug it away uncomfortably like he used to do when he had first arrived in this dimension and Cordelia or Angel had attempted to hug him. Holtz had never been all that generous with affectionate hugs or the like. Generally, the only time Holtz made physical contact with Connor when he was growing up was during training where he never worried about pulling his punches or when he attempted to beat out the demonic influence of Connor having two vampires for parents. He had never let Connor forget that it was Angelus who had murdered his family and his blood that ran in Connor's veins. He hadn't even known what a hug was until he came to this dimension much less the quiet support that Wesley conveyed every time he laid his hand on Connor's shoulder.

Willow winced at Connor's harshly spoken words, feeling slightly guilty for not even noticing Dawn's departure. Maybe the discussion had driven Dawn away. She remembered that Dawn had spent hours with Tara's body after the shooting besides facing Willow's murder attempts last May. Those weren't comfortable memories to bring up in conversation no matter that Dawn had said she forgave Willow. Until the day she died Willow knew she would always regret everything she had done or attempted to do to Dawn in the last year. She had a lot to atone for.

In contrast to Willow's chastened reaction, Cordelia bristled at Connor and was about to reply in Queen C fashion, but she was cut off by Wesley's interruption before she could even begin.

"Do you have any idea where she might have gone?" Wesley questioned. "It's very important we talk to her. Something is bothering Dawn. Whatever it is she's dealing with she's been hiding it and I have suspicions it directly affects the situation we face now."

Willow thought back to Dawn's behavior the last few days and little pieces clicked together to form a bigger picture. Now that she wasn't so distracted the signs were clear. Wesley's worry was contagious. "He's right. I've been too distracted to pay attention, but I should have been." Willow's face drew into a frown of concern. "I didn't even notice her leave."

"I didn't either," Cordelia added guiltily. "Who knows how long she's been missing?"

All of a sudden Willow's eyes widened then bled to black and she shot up out of her chair in alarm as a wave of incredible power swept through the house. She nearly staggered under the weight of it. _So much power._ Willow's hair started to streak with black as she fought the temptation to take in all that power. It would be so easy to touch it, to just take in a little. No one would know…

No! Willow would know, and she wasn't walking that path anymore. She tried shielding against the magic, but the enormous amount of power being generated was too much to block out completely and against her will she absorbed some of it. Concerned, Wesley abandoned his post by the door and nearly flew to Willow's side to catch her when it looked as if she might fall. Wesley's arm came around her waist and Willow clutched at him as her knees threatened to collapse. A smaller part of her mind that wasn't freaking out about the current crisis amazedly noted how good it felt to be pressed up against the ex-watcher and held in his arms. Who knew?

"Uh, guys?" Willow's voice trembled slightly. Streaks of black appeared and disappeared within her hair as her battle with temptation raged on. Her companions stared at the visible signs of her struggle with mixed reactions of concern, alarm, and surprise. "Something's happening and whatever it is is generating massive amounts of magic. We need to find Dawn now." Unsaid, was how much the power felt like the Key. Every being that possessed magic in some form or another from other witches to the Key and even the Slayer had a magical aura, something that was unique to every individual. Having spent so much time with Dawn in the past Willow was well aware what the magic that came with being a Key felt like and this was all too similar. Whatever Dawn was doing had loosened the bindings that kept her power restrained.

"Go," Wesley ordered Connor and Cordelia. "Alert the others then meet back here."

Cordelia and Connor nodded in acknowledgement and quickly scattered from the room each heading in separate directions.

Wesley looked down at the witch in his arms whose eyes showed no signs of returning to their natural color in reaction to the magic they could both feel steadily building in the air. "Any idea what's going on or if Dawn may be a part of it? Could there be intruders?"

Willow slowly nodded as she continued to battle against the part of herself that wanted to seize all this power and mold it to her own use. Her head lowered to rest against Wesley's shoulder and she breathed in his scent and focused on it to anchor herself. "I don't sense anyone else's presence. No idea what exactly is going on," she murmured into his neck, "but I'd say it's a sure bet Dawn's involved. That's the energy of the Key we're feeling and it's coming from the basement."

Wesley's eyes widened at her words as everyone rushed into the room in a babble of voices demanding to know what was going on.

* * *

Deep in the basement, the storage room began to fill with an unearthly glow of green light. The source was Dawn still sitting in her meditative pose for the spell. Her skin shimmered with a green sheen as everything that made the Key what it was unfurled inside her and expanded from within, leaking into the room as it became too much for her body to hold. She had never realized before just how separate from herself her powers as the Key were until she felt them take control at that moment.

The light grew brighter and brighter as an unseen breeze whispering of her magic began to gently swirl around the room.

The wind grew stronger, building in power as it centered on Dawn like a cyclone, whipping her hair about and ruffling her clothes. It lifted her from the floor drawing her out of her meditative pose until Dawn was standing then levitated her further until her feet no longer touched the floor. Dawn was held in the power's embrace in mid-air. Her arms spread, taking in the change that was happening as the power worked on finishing the transformation of the Key the monks had begun when they first gave it human form so many months ago. All her earlier fear and anxiety had vanished as if it had never been as she felt herself becoming so much more than she had ever been before.

* * *

Unable to speak above the voices raised in panic Willow mentally shouted in all of their minds. 'QUIET!'

Everyone's hands but Willow's and Wesley's, who she had left out of the command, raised to heads wincing in pain at the force of Willow's order. It was much stronger than usual as she put the force of the excess magic she had absorbed behind it in an effort to cleanse her system of it.

"Thank you," Willow nodded, satisfied at the ensuing silence, no one even daring to speak at the sight of her glare.

"No, I don't know what's going on," Willow continued. "Yes, it involves Dawn and her powers as the Key. More than that, I cannot say." Though she had a few suspicions from the feel of the magic. "Now we've gotta get to the basement and stop her before it's too late."

A stampede ensued in the direction of the basement that briefly bottlenecked in the doorway when too many bodies tried to exit through it at once. Using their extra strength Connor, Angel, and Buffy extricated themselves first and took the lead in the mad dash to the basement.

In the now empty room, Willow sighed in worry that they would be too late. It might be left to her to stop Dawn and right now she wasn't very confident that she could do so. The temptation to take all that power was constant and overwhelming and she knew it would only get worse the closer she got to ground zero. Unfortunately, she didn't have a choice. She looked up at the ex-Watcher who was still supporting her weight though she knew he was just as anxious to get to the basement in a hurry. "Help me down the stairs?"

"Of course," Wesley murmured, and the two of them left the room together.

* * *

Connor and Buffy reached the basement first and unerringly headed toward the door of the storage room. Frustrated at finding it locked, Buffy and Connor backed up as one, their movements in unison as they each raised a leg and kicked the door in.

The door shattered, exploding inward at the combined force of the Destroyer and the Slayer, the strength of their movements increased by the desperate panic riding the two of them.

Behind them, Angel's eyes widened at the sight now before them.

A clatter of pounding feet then the slower steps of Willow and Wesley announced the arrival of the others.

"Oh my god," Cordelia murmured.

"Willow, what's happening to her?" Buffy's voice raised in fear.

Willow stared at the sight of Dawn suspended in midair. Utter fear for Dawn gave her the control she needed and her hair and eyes reverted to their normal state. She was able to let go of Wesley and his arms slid from her waist as she stepped closer to the doorway.

A globe of green energy surrounded Dawn like a shield of solid jade holding the group at bay while smaller bolts arced across Dawn's body like lightning. Her hair had bled to a deep emerald color and Dawn's eyes were no longer normal. Instead they glowed and swirled with a play of colors, first Dawn's normal blue, then flickers of Buffy's hazel eyes that turned to a jade green before the cycle started all over again.

"I can't say for sure but I think," Willow paused carefully, "that Dawn has somehow awakened the Key and it's trying to take her over."

"Can we stop it?" Buffy asked, staring at her baby sister anxiously. "Why would she do such a thing?"

"I don't know," Willow answered helplessly to both questions. She had a feeling she knew the answer to the second all too well but she wasn't going to say anything until she talked to Dawn. If she could talk to Dawn again. Willow tentatively reached her out with her power to Dawn and attempted to break the shield. If she could just get to Dawn she might be able to interrupt the magic and channel it away from Dawn.

Willow's attempt was vehemently rejected and the force of it blasted her out of the doorway taking Wesley and Cordelia with her to the floor. "Oww," Willow moaned in pain.

"Well that answers that question," Xander grimly stated as Cordelia carefully extricated herself from beneath Willow with Wesley's help.

Willow held a hand to her head and moaned with pain. Wesley eased into position behind her on the floor and let her lean back against him. The magical backlash had given her quite a headache and her face was pale and etched with lines of pain.

"Why do her eyes keep changing color like that?" Connor spoke up for the first time. His eyes had never left Dawn.

Wesley answered, "I suspect that the different sides of Dawn are symbolic of deciding who will be dominant. The blue is the human side of Dawn, the hazel the essence of the Slayer the monks formed Dawn from, and the green her powers as the Key."

"Willow, can't you suck the power of the Key right out of her?" Xander asked in desperation.

"I tried," she answered weakly. There's no other way to do it without losing Dawn completely now," Willow answered unhappily. "It's too much power. I'd kill her."

While they debated options the energy seemed to reach some kind of crescendo that nearly blinded them all with the glare.

Heads ducked and eyes were covered with cries of dismay.

Unseen by the group the energy imploded inward on Dawn and disappeared inside her. Her form dropped out of the air and crumpled to the floor. The items previously swept around the room like a cyclone clattered to the floor as well.

Eyes quickly adjusted to the now dim room, Connor rushed to kneel at his girlfriend's side and carefully turned her over pulling her into his arms as he did so.

Buffy knelt at his side, and brushed her sister's now dark emerald hair away from her face. "Dawn? Dawn?"

Dawn's eyelids fluttered as the rest of the group gathered around in concern.

"That's right, Dawnie!" Xander cried excitedly. "Open up those beautiful eyes."

Connor looked up and glared jealously at Xander. What was he doing even noticing Dawn's eyes?

Buffy reached over and smacked the back of Connor's head. "Cool it. He loves her like a sister."

Connor flushed, embarrassed and turned back to Dawn in time to see her eyes open slightly.

Dawn stared up at him in confusion through pale jade eyes. "Connor, what are you doing here?"

"The better question is what have _you_ been doing, Dawn?" Buffy interrupted.

Dawn turned to stare in alarm at her sister whose face matched her angry voice.

"I can explain," Dawn started.

"You bet you'll explain!" Buffy glared. "You scared ten years off of my already short lifespan!"

"Perhaps we should move this discussion someplace more comfortable?" Wesley suggested. "Dawn and Willow look to be in need of rest and recovery time that would be better spent somewhere other than the basement floor."

"Fine," Buffy agreed. "But don't think you've gotten out of explaining anything, Dawn."

"Believe me, I don't," Dawn answered tiredly.

Connor stood up carefully with his girlfriend's slender form cradled in his arms.

Dawn sighed in exhaustion and laid her head on Connor's shoulder closing her jade eyes. She was so tired…

Moments later she was asleep as the group made their way back upstairs.

**End Part 11**


End file.
